Luna the Pokemon Girl
by PockyNerd
Summary: Luna's world doesn't extend among her Lucario pack so when she's separated from them and finds Ash and his friends her world is turned upside-down. There are people who look like her but they are far from what she knows. To Ash and his friends this girl is an absolute mystery. She isn't the only mystery: why are pokemon attacking her and her pack?
1. Her name is Luna

The trees were so thick that the sunlight blinded Ash and his friends when the forest finally broke. Bonnie smiled and ran ahead of them through a meadow full of flowers that looked almost exotic to Ash. In Kanto the flowers didn't hold the vibrancy as the ones in Kalos. "Look at all these flowers," she exclaimed happily as they followed her. There was a river that ran through the meadow. The sun bounced off the blue and played with the waves that liked to splash the wild grass. It looked so inviting.

"Let's stop here for lunch!" Ash exclaimed. Everyone agreed and let all of their pokemon out to play.

Serena made lunch while Bonnie and Ash jumped in the river with the other pokemon. Greninja appeared to enjoy the water, Hawlucha stayed on the riverbank with Noivern, who nibbled at some pink and yellow fruit he found nearby. He offered some to Hawlucha, who smiled and took the berry but never ate it. Still, Noivern didn't appear to notice. Pikachu relaxed with Dedenne in the grass and Bunnleby helped Clemont with some invention that would probably fail again. Braixen and Eevee stayed near Serena, helping her with cooking lunch. Pancham lounged in a tree. Squishy was sunbathing again, its little red spot glowing in the sunlight. Chespin hopped into the river and onto Greninja's head by mistake.

Bonnie laughed and took Chespin from Greninja's head and put him on her floating ring. Greninja looked like he didn't even notice Chespin. He was staring into the dense forest intensely like he expected something to happen. Hawlucha did too, which was probably why he never ate the berry.

Ash stared at the direction of the forest that Greninja stared at but didn't see anything.

Greninja and Hawlucha, much to everyone's surprise, jumped into action. Then he saw what they were staring at. A girl fell from the top of a tree, her arms crossed defensively. Her clothes were strange and only covered some of the most sensitive parts but this left a lot of her skin at the mercy of the weather. Strapped to her back was a huge bone, possibly from some huge pokemon.

Greninja caught her but the impact sent him skidding into Hawlucha. The impact only made Hawlucha stagger backward but it didn't look like any damage had been done.

Ash jumped out of the water and ran toward the girl and his pokemon. "Hey, are you alright?" Ash asked but she didn't answer. By now everyone stopped to stare but the only ones who had the sense to jump into action was Greninja, Hawlucha, and Ash. He'd never seen everyone so dumbstruck at the same time. Finally, Pikachu ran toward them and hopped on Ash's shoulder, ready for a command.

A Hydreigon flew straight at them from the forest with a murderous look in its eyes. Scratches littered its body, as if it had been fighting for some time now. "Hawlucha, quick-"

The girl jumped from Greninja's arms and flung her bone at the pokemon, hitting it directly in the head and, oddly enough, growled at the pokemon. The bone came right back and she caught it confidently. Hydreigon growled back. The girl then looked directly at Noivern, who must've flown over along with him without him noticing. She didn't say anything but Noivern somehow understood. He used razor wind without being told.

At the last minute the girl jumped away and the Hydreigon took the hit and was knocked out. Ash started to relax but the girl didn't, she was still poised for battle. He was about to try and calm her down but blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the forest. After staring for some time he could make out the silhouette of an Alakazam!

The girl was picked up off her feet. It must've been using Psychic. She looked pleadingly at Ash.

"Greninja, quick, use smokescreen!" Ash commanded.

Greninja used smokescreen and covered the whole field in a shroud. "Now, Pikachu, follow up with Thunderbolt but be careful of who you hit."

Pikachu nodded and the lightening resonated from its cheeks and soon, its entire body glowed with the brilliant light. Alakazam let go of the girl to protect itself. "Great, now electroball!" Pikachu jumped in the air and flung the ball of lightening from its tail. Dust flew into the air and into Ash's eyes. He rubbed his eyes vigorously before he could finally see.

Hawlucha grabbed the girl's hand and led her away from the possible oncoming fight but nothing came after that. The dust cleared and Alakazam and Hydreigon were gone! "Greninja, do you sense anything?" Greninja shook its head in response. Now, who was the girl?

"Ash!" Serena and Clemont and Bonnie rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" They asked half in unison.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ash looked past them at Hawlucha and the girl. She looked like she was thanking it but only in the pokemon's language and speech patterns. Hawlucha was smiling and nodding its head as if to say 'you're welcome.'

"Who is she?" Bonnie asked next. "And why is she acting so weird?" Before Clemont could do anything Bonnie skipped out of reach and to the girl. "Hello! I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne and Squishy." By now Dedenne rested on the young girl's head and chatted happily. She held Squishy in her hands and held it out. The unknown pokemon looked less than pleased. "What's your name?"

The girl looked uncomfortable. She fiddled with the edge of the skirt that looked like it was made from a Silcoon's thread and dyed blue with black stripes at the edges. The top looked to be the same way. Finally, Noivern broke her shyness by gliding over to her and playfully taking the bone off her back and keeping it away from her.

The girl growled, a look of playful annoyance on her face, and tried to get it back. Noivern wouldn't let her have it back, however. After a few minutes Hawlucha intervened and took back the bone, presenting it to her. Noivern complained.

They spent hours trying to get her to speak their language-human language-but she continued to talk to the pokemon in whatever language they spoke and whatever it was she said they seemed to understand, even Pikachu. She sat close to Noivern when everyone sat down to eat lunch. She sat so close that her shoulder brushed up against its wing. When Noivern tried to move she'd move too so everyone assumed she must've been doing it on purpose.

At seeing she wasn't eating the sandwich they prepared for her, Noivern took one piece of the sandwich from her hand and ate it. "No, Noivern!" Bonnie tried to stop him but he'd already eating the piece and even smiled at her, as if to reassure her of something.

Hawlucha started to scold him for taking the girl's sandwich but Noivern didn't seem to pay any mind. She smiled and her shoulders relaxed and ate it happily.

Noivern ate his pokemon food and the two continued to talk. "I wonder what they're saying," Ash said as he watched the two with as much fascination as Clemont. The girl took the pokemon food that Noivern presented to her and she ate it. By the look on her face she thought it tasted good. "They seemed to have gotten really attached really quickly."

Clemont nodded in agreement. "I wonder why she attached to Noivern."

To Ash it seemed like Noivern had always been able to create strong bonds with anyone it came across. Not making friends so quickly would be way out of character for it.

"Is it because he saved her?" Serena reasoned.

Clemont shook his head. "If that were the case she'd be more attached to Greninja instead. Noivern did help but Greninja did a lot of the work. And I wonder why she won't speak. There are so many questions."

Behind Clemont, the girl appeared with her hands folded in front of her and Noivern watching her from where the others ate. Pikachu sat on her shoulder, comforting her in her ear softly. She looked nervous.

This close, Ash could better see the pitch hair that reflected brightly against the sun and her eyes had bright green spots among the calming blue background. Her hair didn't look like it had been brushed and naturally separated into four thick dreads. Her skin was tanned only a shade darker than what Ash suspected her normal skin color would be, which would be an olive kind of color. Her tan skin made the shine from the silcoon made silk stand out against her skin.

The girl bowed at the waist, her hands still folded at the knees. "Th-thank you all for helping me." She looked like she was forcing out the words.

Everyone's eyes widened, and Ash stared with a gaped mouth. "So you can talk!" Clemont adjusted his glasses. "I guess then we should all introduce ourselves."

She smiled warmly. "I already know who you all are." At seeing Clemont's reaction she giggled and continued, "The pokemon told me all about you, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena."

"Then what's your name?" Ash asked but was only met with a blank stare. "What do we call you?"

The girl blinked again. "I…I don't know how it would translate to your language. I haven't taken the time to think about it but I can try. My name…" Her eyebrows scrunched together and her whole face contorted as she tried to find the best word. Her eyes searched the grass as if it would give her the answer.

"Do you know if your name has any meaning?" Clemont asked.

She nodded. "Yes. It refers to the moon."

Clemont nodded. "Then, we'll call you Luna, is that okay?"

The girl brightened and nodded. "Yes, Luna. I think that will fit. Then, my name is Luna, it is very nice to meet you all."

* * *

Luna. The name had a beautiful tone that she couldn't help but daydream about but daydreaming would have to wait. Now, Luna stood in front of humans, and she had no idea where she was or where home was.

"Why was that Hydriegon and Alakazam chasing after you?" Ash asked first.

Luna shrugged. "I…I don't know, honestly."

"Well then, do you know who or what is after you?"

Luna shook her head. "No, but I don't think they're after me. Whoever it was they attacked my entire pack, so I think they were after the Lucario and Riolu under the Alpha's care."

"The Alpha?" Bonnie looked at her brother.

Clemont explained, "Well, you see some pokemon travel in packs. Mostly the dog-like pokemon do, such as Lucario. Each pack has a hierarchy of some form with the leader, which is known as the alpha, at the top and it goes down from there."

Luna nodded, as if to confirm something he knew. "That's correct. The Alpha is my brother. I was supposed to protect him. We separated from the pack but when they came after us I suggested that we separate from each other so that he could go back and lead the others to safety. It must've worked since I drew the pokemon away but…I'm afraid I don't know where my pack has gone."

Bonnie and Serena had downcast eyes. Ash and Clemont pitied her. "Can't you just find a new pack?" Bonnie asked innocently.

Luna shook her head. "It isn't that easy. No pack will just accept me because they don't know me. There may be one or two but they would be hard to find. I would have to prove it with fighting the strongest in the pack but I haven't yet discovered how to use my aura like Alpha can so a battle would be nearly useless."

"I'm sorry," Clemont sighed.

"I'll find out something about my pack so do not feel sad. And thank you again." Luna bowed again and set Pikachu down on the ground. Without warning she turned and started to walk away with the plan to leave. Noivern stood and caught her shoulder. He chatted to her. His words made her both smile and feel unsure.

"What is he saying?" Serena asked.

Luna turned to Noivern as if Serena hadn't just asked her anything. "Do you really think you can find them?"

Noivern nodded and turned his head to Ash. "I think he wants to help her find her pack," Ash translated. Noivern nodded. "Alright, I think that's a great idea! We'll all help you find them first thing in the morning, Luna!"

Luna smiled. "Do you truly mean it?" Her heart swelled with emotion and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around Noivern's neck, jumping up and down as she did, unable to contain her energy. She made growling-like pokemon sounds at the Noivern in a loving way and Noivern growled in the same way back at her. It was more like a purring that came from the heart, not the lungs.

"For today, let's camp out. It's a nice enough evening." Clemont suggested.

"Yeah alright." Ash took out strange balls and asked for everyone to return. Everyone, even the Noivern that she held, started to glow a bright red and disappeared from her arms. "Noivern?" She looked at her hands, her heart pounding in her ears. Where did Noivern go?

Ash must've seen the panic look on her face because he quickly came over and said, "Hey, don't worry. Noivern just went into its pokeball." Ash handed her the strange ball. It fit into her palm almost perfectly. Luna bit at the ball and then crouched and hit it against a rock. "No, stop!" Ash snatched the ball away and pressed a button to open it up. Noivern unwrapped his wings and proudly announced himself.

Luna's heart began to calm and she wrapped her arms around the bat pokemon, growling affectionately. "That is a marvelous trick! Can you do the same?" She asked Ash curiously but before he could answer she snatched the ball from his hand and bumped the button against his head a few times. The ball opened but it was empty and showed a metal skeleton inside.

Ash laughed. "No, this pokeball is only meant for pokemon. Noivern lives in it."

"How? It's so small and Noivern need a lot of space to fly!" Luna spread out her arms and ran around Ash, imitating a flying pokemon.

The boy laughed again. Why were her questions funny? "I don't know, honestly. I never thought to ask."

"Then, why does Pikachu not live in one?"

Pikachu's cheeks flared with electricity until Ash rubbed his chin. "Pikachu doesn't like it very much."

"Ash, maybe you should keep Noivern out of its pokeball until we return her." Clemont suggested.

Noivern was growing tired, which was strange for a nocturnal pokemon. He flew to a tree and hung up side down with his wings folded around himself. Fascinated at the way this pokemon slept, Luna climbed the tree and sat on the branch next to Noivern. How did such a huge pokemon sleep like this?

Luna hung upside down, using her knees to keep her up on the branch. After inspecting Noivern she then wrapped her arms around her chest. Soon, her legs relaxed too much and she dropped. However, she never connected with the ground. She hung suspended with the blades of grass tickling her nose. She looked up and saw Noivern had caught her ankle before her head could hit the ground. He didn't let go until her hands were on the ground and he gently lowered her foot as close to the ground as he could get it so that the ground connecting with her body at least felt somewhat soft. Then, he detached himself from the tree and he lay on the ground.

Luna tucked herself underneath the safety of his wing, her head under his, and it felt warm and safe. She missed her brother. He was warm too and so were the Riolu.

Noivern's chest rumbled when he growled, asking her about her home. She told him all about it, in the language only pokemon knew. They had just gotten to settle into their knew home. Lucario aren't usually nomadic but sometimes, when they broke away from a previous pack, they'll become nomadic until they claim a territory that hasn't been claimed. Alpha thought he found a place and they had just started to settle. She didn't remember the place very well, only that there was a waterfall and it smelled like the spicy tomato berries that grew nearby mixed with the sweet flowers that would soon become oren berries.

The wind blew, blowing in the sweet scent of the flowers, but they weren't the exact same. There was a very slight difference because the berries around that area were sweet too, and not spicy like the tomato berries.

"Noivern, what about your home?" Luna asked softly.

Noivern's voice was quiet, like a whisper, as he told her he'd only ever known Ash. His pokeball was his home.

Luna yawned and soon fell asleep. Tonight had been the first night of a relaxing nights sleep that she's gotten since Alpha became a lucario, because after that the two had been watching over the pack and not once did they ever have a restful nights sleep after that.


	2. The Pokemon Center

Noivern flew ahead happily and Luna ran on the ground just as happily, trying to keep up with Noivern's speed. Talonflame flew way ahead in hopes that it could find a lucario nearby. "Wow, you look like you have a lot of fun," Ash commented when Luna finally had to stop, half squeaking when she exhaled.

Luna nodded. "Well yeah, your Noivern is still so young. He needs to get a lot of energy out."

"Really?" Ash looked up at Noivern, who still flew high above them. He didn't appear tired. "But Noivern looks all grown up."

Luna nodded. "Evolution isn't about age. It's more about level and condition. Pikachu, for example," she rubbed Pikachu's cheeks and he squeaked happily at the affection, "is older than the rest of the pokemon that travel with you. Noivern is the youngest. That's why Hawlucha looks after him. Hawlucha is younger than Pikachu but older than Greninja. Not by many years, though. And Talonflame is about Hawlucha's age."

When Ash looked back up into the sky he saw that the canopy of the trees blocked their sight of Noivern.

Clemont stared at her with his mouth gaped. "How did you find out all of that?"

Luna stared at him with a blank stare, as if it should be common knowledge. "Well, it's just easy to tell by the way they act. Like how Bunnelby looks after Chespin. That tells me Bunnelby is older." Luna stopped so suddenly that Bonnie bumped into her.

"Luna?"

Luna's eyes darted around the forest for something. What was it that she sensed? "The forest has gotten darker," Luna took a sharp rock from the ground and marked the tree. "And I haven't seen Noivern for a few minutes," she added while she carved an X onto the tree. Then, she ran ahead.

"Hey wait!" Ash ran after her followed by Serena, Bonnie, and then Clemont. Luna was fast. She led the way until she stopped at the X. He couldn't believe it. "Is that the same tree we marked back there?"

Luna nodded and closed her eyes. "It's a ghost type…possibly a grass also? No, no the grass type is different…" Finally she opened her eyes. "Two pokemon nearby. One is a ghost-type and one ghost-grass."

Pikachu's cheeks stung Ash from the electricity and he jumped down from his shoulder confirming what Luna just said. "You sense it too, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded. Ash wanted to ask how Luna knew the pokemon's types without knowing the pokemon themselves but even he knew this wouldn't be the time to ask.

"There!" In one swift motion Luna threw the bone at her back. It hit nothing but Pikachu understood and used a thunderbolt in the direction she threw the bone. Only a tree was charred.

"I don't see anything," Clemont mused.

Luna still seemed certain that there was something there and so did Pikachu. So then, where were these pokemon?

Pikachu caught some movement from the corner of his eye and used thunderbolt again, still hitting a tree. "I don't think…" Ash started but soon Luna attacked it too and went straight through the tree! "What kind of pokemon does that?" It looked familiar to him but he pointed his pokedex at the tree anyway. The picture showed a trevenant!

Luna growled at the pokemon and spoke to it in its language. The trevenant answered but it didn't sound nice in the least. "Pikachu, use electro ball!"

"No, don't!" Luna snapped. "Ash, I told you, there's another ghost type. Find it!"

Clemont nodded. "She's right. Serena's Fennekin will be much more effective."

Serena nodded and called out Fennekin. Ash turned to Pikachu. "Well, buddy? Do you sense anything?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Great, then point the way using thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's thunderbolt struck another tree but, by Pikachu's half shocked look, Ash knew the pokemon must've dodged. "How did Fennekin miss?" He heard Serena from beside her.

"Remember, Trevenant can control the trees. It's probably using them to protect itself. And it looks like it has Luna trapped too." How could Clemont be so calm? Before Ash could ask Clemont threw out a pokeball. "Bunnelby, use dig and help out Luna!" Without hesitating Bunnelby dug straight into the ground.

"Pikachu, go with Bunnelby. Help out Luna." Ash commanded. Pikachu nodded and he jumped into the hole, following the tunnels. He hoped that Luna would be okay.

* * *

The Trevenant had her surrounded by trees before she could get a sense of what was happening and why. She'd asked the pokemon but she refused to move. Why? What was going on?

Luna attacked Trevenant again but something grabbed her and threw her against one of the trees. Her head hit the branch hard and the air was ripped from her lungs when she fell onto her chest. When she looked up, big eyes and a mean smile stared at her. She was familiar with the move scary face, being a victim to it more than a few times, and it appeared that it still worked well. She hardly heard anything except her heartbeat and it froze her. From the darkness of the trees she could make out the silhouette of Cofargrigus.

Around Trevenant's head appeared brown-gold balls and slowly they floated around Luna's head and soon they popped. Everything became fuzzy. It wasn't too much of a sleep as it was a daze. Her vision became fuzzy and her head felt full, forcing her to lay it down. She could hear the two pokemon argue between each other but whatever was being said she didn't understand.

Soon she heard two new voices but she couldn't concentrate on their auras enough. Luna closed her eyes. Behind her eyelids she saw Alpha. He was bigger than most Lucario but in this dream-like state he looked smaller. He smiled at her and reached out but he was just out of her reach. She yelled out for him and reached out her hand toward him but he pulled back his paw. He didn't hear her. He turned his back toward her and walked away.

Luna sat up quickly and her head burst into a brilliant pain. "Ow," she held her forehead and she heard Noivern groan as well. Noivern's groan made her scramble to sit on her knees and inspect his head. Noivern tried to convince her that he was okay but she waved his wings away and held his head in her hand until she was sure he was okay.

Finally, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Luna, you're okay!" Ash exclaimed from behind her. The others were smiling and now she started to take in her surroundings. She was in some strange box-like place that was made of metal and wood. Humans and pokemon both mingled here. She had been lying on something soft and rectangular. Is this what father called a…couch? He'd met many humans who had one. They also had a square thing called a bed.

"Where are we?" Luna looked around curiously.

"We're in a pokemon center." Ash answered and sat next to her when she finally moved her feet. "It's a place where trainers take their pokemon and heal them after battle or when they're sick."

She'd never heard of one of these. It was lit by an artificial sun-by many of them, actually-and it was quiet as if not to disturb some sleeping pokemon. It appeared that trainers came and went as they pleased but they didn't appear frantic about their sick pokemon. Some trainers snoozed in a corner. There were many puffy chairs and couches that hugged trainers who sat or slept on them.

Noivern chatted happily and growled affectionately so she returned the growl and she bumped her forehead against his. Ash laughed. "He sure seems to like you," he noted.

Luna nodded and smiled from ear to ear. "Of course he does! We're practically the same age." Noivern also exclaimed happily. "He agreed," she translated.

"So, how can you understand Noivern?" Bonnie asked while Noivern ate with his friends.

"I've lived with pokemon my entire life. We all speak the same language so if you can understand one wild pokemon then every pokemon is easier."

Ash asked, "Then how did you learn to talk like us?"

"My father taught me. Some Lucario know telepathy and he knew your language better than anyone in our pack so he taught me and Alpha because he thought it might come in handy. He also taught us an ancient language most pokemon no longer use. We call them the footprint language."

Clemont nodded and scratched his chin. Bonnie smiled, "Wow! That's so cool! So, you can understand Dedenne?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. He enjoys your company very much, Bonnie."

This made Bonnie's smile even bigger.

"Oh before I forget," Ash started, his back straighter than Luna thought possible and he leaned forward slightly, "how did you know the pokemon's types when you couldn't see them?"

Luna shrugged, "I can sense auras like the other Lucario. Father says some humans can, not all but some. Can't you guys?"

Everyone shook their heads. Humans were so interesting.


	3. The Precious Stone

Ash saw Professor Sycamore from the window and smiled before he walked into the pokemon center. Maybe he knew where Luna's pack might've been. "Wait here," he told Noivern and Luna and ran to the door as he walked in.

"Ash, it's nice seeing you here," Professor Sycamore greeted.

"Professor Sycamore, I have a few questions for you. But first I'd like you to meet our new friend, Luna. She's lived with pokemon her whole life!"

Professor Sycamore's face contorted and reminded him of Professor Oak when he was thinking or when he was inspecting something. His eyes skimmed the group until it fell on Luna. "Is that her?" He asked but walked over before he could get an answer. Ash followed him over.

At seeing Professor Sycamore Luna looked down at her feet and played with the end of her skirt, and her whole body stiffened. She now looked more like the girl they met the day before. She turned away from Sycamore and chatted to Noivern instead.

"Luna, what's wrong? You can trust Professor Sycamore." Ash tried to reason but Luna didn't react to his words. He turned to Noivern with a defeated look.

Noivern understood and chatted with her happily. She still looked nervous but she finally turned around. Professor Sycamore knelt in front of her with a soft and kind smile. "They call me Sycamore. What do they call you?" He spoke slow and soft like he was speaking to a younger child.

Luna looked at Noivern one more time, her deep blue eyes met Noivern's and he nodded. "Luna," she half whispered.

Sycamore was containing his excitement well but there was still a certain shine to his eyes. "Luna, that's beautiful. Ash tells me you were raised by a pokemon. Which kind?"

"Lucario," she was still whispering. Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her face softly, sparks flying from his cheeks but Luna didn't mind the shocks. In fact the sparks seemed to comfort her. Her shoulders slumped as she relaxed.

"Lucario, huh? It looks like you've been with them for some time but you speak very well."

Luna nodded and looked back at Noivern then at Sycamore again while he inspected something around her collarbones. Ash sat on the couch opposite of Luna.

Sycamore pointed to her collarbone. "That's an interesting tan line. You used to have something here, didn't you?"

She looked down and panic started to rise in her eyes. She turned so quickly Pikachu nearly flew off her shoulder but she didn't seem to notice. She now sat on her knees on the couch. In that mysterious pokemon language, she was asking Noivern something. He shook his head and when he did her eyes welled with tears.

"I must've dropped it," she whispered and wiped her eyes.

"Dropped what?" Bonnie asked.

"A stone," she turned back around and sat on her butt. "Father gave me two stones. He told me to give one to Alpha when he could fully master his aura. I was going to give it to him the day we were attacked. I don't know what they were but they were important to father so they were also important to me. It must've come off when Hydriegon attacked me."

Noivern comforted her in something that he said. She brightened and wrapped her arms around him, growling affectionately again. Sycamore now allowed a moment to look as excited and interested as he must've felt but it soon turned into a cool mask before anyone else could notice.

"Did you hear? He's also going to help me find my stones." She scratched Noivern's ears. He leaned his head into her hand, almost making a purring sound.

Sycamore couldn't help but laugh. "It looks like you've really bonded with Noivern."

Luna nodded. "Of course I have. I don't know when I'll see my pack again and Noivern helped save me so I trust him a lot."

It didn't make sense to Ash or the others but Sycamore seemed to understand what she was talking about. "Then, Noivern, take good care of her, okay?"

Noivern smiled and nodded, exclaiming that he'd take very good care of her.

Sycamore started to walk toward the nurse's desk station and Ash followed. "Wait, Sycamore, is it really possible for things like pokemon adopting humans to happen?"

Sycamore nodded. "It's very rare and nobody's ever really been able to get close to feral humans so this has been a real treat. However, once she finds her pack, I'm afraid she won't be as trusting anymore."

Ash felt his heart drop a little. "Well, is there a way she'd be able to live with other humans?"

He looked like he pitied Ash. "Unfortunately, there really isn't. Meeting you and the others has been a bit of a cultural shock already for her. The pokemon center is even more so. The rest of the world would overwhelm her. Unless she really wants to there isn't any known way to move her closer that wouldn't put stress on her. It's best if she goes back and we'll see what happens from there. Maybe she'll readjust herself. Who knows? But if you could for me, I would like it if you could relay any answers to questions about her life to me. I'd love it for a friend of mine who is specializing in researching humans raised by pokemon."

Ash doubted that Sycamore had such a friend but he agreed nonetheless.

* * *

Luna didn't feel at all rested. Despite this she still ran through the trees to keep up with Noivern's flying as they backtracked to the meadow. "It was around here that I was hit with Hydreigon's Dragon Pulse," Luna stopped to tell Ash. "Noivern and I will go ahead a few miles and look if you guys can look here."

Ash agreed and Luna led the way, inspecting some of the trees for the bark that came off while she ran. Finally she stopped and jumped to the ground to inspect it better. Noivern crawled on the ground with her.

Soon, he held up a leather string with two stones. One stone cast a rainbow light. The other was orange with black and blue in the middle. Luna smiled and hugged Noivern, purring her thanks to him and took the necklace from him.

"Let's go back," Luna suggested and they started to make their way back. While she walked she threw the necklace around her neck. Everyone was still looking but when they saw her they stopped. Ash had a curious look on his face so she pointed at the stones. "This is what I was looking for."

"Wow! A Lucarionite!" Ash exclaimed. "So, this is what your father gave you. Oh, but I've been wanting to ask, who is your father?"

Luna thought it was a silly question. "He's the Alpha of another pack that we split from. He's also a lucario."

"Do you remember anything about your human family?" The word 'human' made Luna very uncomfortable.

Thinking about it now, though, she did recall as a child the other Riolu often made fun of her and were only reprimanded because she was the Alpha's daughter. They were often forced to play with her too, which resulted in them attacking her when they tricked her into the forest or bullied her in other ways. Her brother finally commanded that she not go anywhere without him. For years she never parted his side. She started to notice her difference when they all evolved and she was only growing and not at all evolving.

Even as they parted from the pack, the other Lucario weren't happy that she came with them. She often had to prove herself nearly every night when they picked a fight with her. Alpha insisted that she not fight with them but she claimed she had to prove that she was just as strong as any of them. Even though she beat them all, they still never accepted her. Most of her life, she honestly felt a little lonely but then one of the Alpha's appeared beside her and told her everything would be okay.

She guessed she stopped seeing a difference between her and other pokemon. She's always considered herself a pokemon, even if it wasn't a lucario.

A hot tear escaped from her eye and startled Ash. "Wait, I didn't mean to…" Luna never waited for him to finish. She turned and walked back into the forest.

"I think I came from this way." She growled and started to walk ahead.

Noivern cut her off looking a little worried, but demanded an answer about her sudden hostility. She growled harshly to tell him that the question hurt her. His firm growl made her jump a little. She had no idea Noivern could sound so harsh since she'd only ever heard that affectionate growl he had. He scolded her for being so cold and said that Ash was only curious and nothing more.

Luna felt a bit embarrassed about her outburst and looked away from him. Maybe if she acted mad he'd apologize or make Ash apologize but neither of that happened. Instead, Noivern nuzzled his head against hers, his harsh growl turning affectionate. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face. She wanted to be mad at Noivern but she couldn't. He was only looking out for her.

The tears came faster now and she sobbed into Noivern's shoulder. She felt homesick and, at the same time, she secretly wished she could stay with Noivern forever. The bond she'd developed with him so quickly seemed like it would last forever.

Nobody spoke and the world around her seemed to disappear while she cried.

After a while she wiped her eyes and hiccupped. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Ash," she croaked.

"It's fine. It looks like whatever Noivern said to you helped you calm down."

Luna nodded. "Yeah. Noivern is very caring. You raised him well."

Noivern exclaimed proudly and Luna couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, let's go. I'll go on ahead a little with Noivern. I can read tracks so I'll just read my own tracks. They're surprisingly clear after a few days."

Ash nodded. "Alright. Go on, then, we'll be right behind."

Luna and Noivern didn't travel too far ahead. They were still within earshot of the others. She could hear them talk softly among each other about whether or not to ask her more questions. She hoped they didn't. She didn't think she could handle more.


	4. The first and the last

Luna finally stopped at the top of a steep incline. It was like a hill covered in trees. There were clear marks of where fire pits had been set up, some of the trees snapped from the fight Luna had briefly described, and there were smudged tracks in the dirt. Noivern had to land on the ground to check out what used to be a camp. The sun was already setting but Luna insisted they keep going.

Ash's stomach growled. "Luna, we have to stop for a little bit. We don't have the energy you do."

The girl pouted but when Noivern's stomach growled she finally agreed. Again, she ate the pokemon food that Noivern ate, despite being handed a sandwich. She even ate the very spicy pokepuff Serena made! It amazed both Clemont and Ash that she could eat the same food and not feel sick.

Ash remembered what he promised Sycamore and ventured for one more question for the day but before he could get it out Clemont asked a question. "Luna, why is it that you got so attached to Noivern? I'm curious." He took off his glasses and cleaned the imaginary dust on them while Luna answered.

"Why?" She looked up at the sky. Ash could clearly see that her hair had likely never been cut. It skimmed the ground while she searched the sky for answers. He wondered if she even knew how to wash it properly or if it got small twigs and leaves that got caught in the mess stayed in it.

Luna continued, "Well, I remember my father telling me that when young riolu or timid lucario are separated from their pack and find a new one they often become attached to one of the older members, whether they want the attachment or not. Usually, both sides welcome the attachment, though. Anyway, I guess it's the same thing with me. I attached to Noivern because he protected me from Hydriegon."

Clemont said, "Well, but so did Hawlucha and Greninja. In fact, Greninja caught you and Hawlucha led you away from the fight with Alakazam."

Luna nodded. "True but Noivern attacked when I needed someone to help. The bond grew stronger with him when he wanted to play and took my weapon, and then again when he shared his food."

Finally, Ash ventured, "Is this bond the reason why you listened to Noivern when you wouldn't speak to Professor Sycamore?"

She nodded. "Yes, that is part of it. The bond protects me so I know when to trust someone when Noivern trusts them as well. The bond he has with you, Ash, is very similar but a little different. He sees you more as his father. He really doesn't see a difference between you and him."

Clemont nodded.

"Wow, really? Is that why you got upset when Ash asked about your human parents?" Serena finally spoke.

Clemont answered this one. "Yeah, that must be it. She must not consider herself human at all since she's only ever been around pokemon."

Noivern stared at the setting sun and grew tired very quickly. Luna frowned when she saw how tired he was. "But, Noivern has been around other pokemon," Ash told Clemont as if he didn't know.

"I know but it makes sense when you think about it this way. Let's say that you lived with a family with a different skin tone than you. Despite the other kids you play with having the same colored skin you'll always see yourself as having the same type of skin as your parents. If someone were to point out you were different then you'd probably get upset too…and then you'd start to notice after the anger passes and rationality takes over. Noivern and Luna are the same way with a few differences in background. Noivern may not consider itself human but the line between pokemon and human is blurred so it doesn't consider itself any different from you. Luna's case she identifies as a pokemon because there weren't any other factors to identify herself by except the fact that there are other kinds of pokemon. Therefore, she must've thought herself to be a rare form of pokemon."

Noivern curled on the ground. Luna did the same strange thing of tucking herself underneath his wing and tucking her head under his chin. She looked peaceful and the two quickly fell asleep.

"The bond she has with Noivern," Clemont continued, "is very similar to imprinting. It isn't an instinct you and I have but it is an instinct she truly has learned to develop. They say the instinct was bred out of humans long ago. This is absolutely fascinating."

Clemont couldn't have said it any better. Ash had to agree that watching her was absolutely fascinating. Maybe Luna could teach Ash more about pokemon that he never knew about before.

* * *

Luna woke before everyone else. She was careful not to wake Noivern while she gathered berries from the trees around them. The wind carried the sweet and spicy scents of the oran and tomato berries.

At the base of one of the trees was a light blue and black egg. Upon further inspection Luna realized that it was a riolu egg. Who could have left behind something so precious?

"Luna?" Serena's voice called. Luna hadn't realized how long she'd been away from the camp! She picked up the egg and carefully balanced it in her hands as she ran back and abandoned the berries she dropped along the way. How could she run and carry the egg? She'd seen Lucario do it but sometimes even they dropped it. There had to be a better way.

"What's that in your hand?" Bonnie asked.

"It looks like a pokemon egg," Clemont told her.

She nodded. "Yeah…" Ash didn't have his pack on his back. It was sitting on the ground behind him. That'd be perfect! Luna grabbed the pack and nestled the egg in there.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ash's voice was lost to her as she taught herself to open and close the pack with the zipper like she'd seen him do and then, once tested and closed, she put it on her back. She smiled proudly at her own genius.

"I think she just needed something to put the egg in." Clemont informed Ash.

Soon, they were on their way, trying to follow a trail that had been lost long before their arrival. Luna knew they'd tried to cover their tracks but she knew how to read the tracks that they covered. It was only hard for outsiders to find the tracks.

She stopped when they were walking near a hot spring. The heat from the spring would help the egg hatch but that wasn't what she thought about first. Instead Luna thought about the last time she relaxed. It seemed like a dream. She was still young and it was way before Alpha evolved into a lucario.

"Do you wanna stop?" Ash asked. He was right behind her. "The hot spring looks great, doesn't it?"

Luna nodded silently.

"Then let's stop for a while. I think it would do us all some good to relax," Ash announced.

Clemont frowned. "But if we do we may not catch up to the lucario pack."

Luna didn't hear the rest of their conversation. She shrugged off the pack and stepped a foot in the shallowest part. It was hot and inviting.

"Wait!" Serena's screech stopped her. "Isn't that Silcoon silk?" She waited for Luna to nod to continue, "if you get in it'll get ruined. You look about my size so my extra swimsuits could fit you."

Luna tilted her head.

Serena had to help her change away from everyone's eyes. The outfit felt uncomfortable and not at all easy to move in like the silky outfit she usually wore and it felt scratchy instead of smooth. The other boys were in swimwear as well. The other pokemon had appeared from their balls. For Hawlucha and Noivern it was like a reunion. The humans all looked at her as she walked to Hawlucha with the pack in hand and asked if he'd watched the egg inside.

Hawlucha nodded and beat his chest proudly, exclaiming something to the extent that she wouldn't find one crack in it, before taking the pack. Luna smiled and descended into the water.

For a while she only floated on her back in the water. The sky was painted a very clear blue. Not a cloud to be seen for miles and miles. It was the first time in years that she's seen the sky so clear for hours and hours. The sun beat down but not harshly enough to bring an unbearable heat to the land. It felt warm and fresh and the hot springs helped her breath deeply. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the spring for as long as she could.

The last time Luna was in a hot spring had been years ago. Alpha had been a Riolu, not yet known as Alpha, and they went along with some of his friends. She didn't swim as well as the others so she stayed underneath a tree's canopy and watched all of them play. She didn't know at the time how lonely she really was but that was the first time she felt the twinge of loneliness. None of them called for her or included her but somewhere she was fine with that because she thought they'd accept her someday.

Sometime after that, though, they pushed her into the hot spring. She got the feeling they wanted some target practice since most of them had evolved that same week and learned new moves. She didn't remember most of what happened after that. She just remembered splashing, trying desperately to keep her head above the water and nobody tried to save her. When her head finally went under, and she couldn't hold her breath, the water forced its way into her mouth as she tried to gasp for air and it felt heavy and painful. When her eyes opened again she found herself turned over on her stomach, coughing and puking almost at the same time. Her chest had the ghostly ache and Alpha and father were by her side.

Luna's eyes snapped open and she swam under the water, as if it could erase the memory. Under the water she saw Greninja swimming. He swam so fast that she could barely keep track of his movements. Of course he would be so quick in the water with his webbed feet and agile body. Their eyes met and somewhere there was the challenge of a swim. They didn't need to exchange words because the two were already off.

In her mind's eye she could also see Alpha when he found out who pushed her into the water. He didn't just scold them but attack them. Their father had to drag him off of the others. By this time, Alpha was also a lucario. This was when their father gave her the two stones too but only after Alpha was fast asleep.

 _"Your only duty, my child, is that you protect him. That is what you do for the Alpha as the Omega,"_ father said to her in a quiet voice. Luna remembered that it was stern but it had a hint of sadness in it as well. She often wondered why he decided her path so suddenly and if this was the path he had decided since finding her. _"If ever there comes a desperate time when your Alpha's life is threatened you will always be the first to die and the last to come and go. You will always be treated as a high commander by your Alpha but you will always be seen as the bottom by the rest. This is the curse you have borne your whole life. This is the curse I am giving you to carry for the rest of your life as well."_ He trained her harder than he trained anyone else, eventually coming to wield the bone and proving her right in the pack, above everyone but the Alpha and yet, also, under everybody. He made sure another Omega trained her so that she would know her duties and often that meant sleepless nights and days when there wasn't enough to fill her. She was the pawn they'd sacrifice if someone attacked the pack.

Greninja won the race. Luna had climb back on land because she was panting so hard and she was laughing and choking on water. "That was fun," she told Greninja

Greninja agreed with her with a smile and continued to float on the water.


	5. The Alpha and Omega

After hours of swimming they were back to walking. Luna felt so relaxed and happy and even the egg felt much lighter! Noivern complained about being tired and asked Ash to go back in the pokeball to sleep for a few hours.

"He's not used to being out like this," Ash had to explain to her because she felt so hurt. "He'll be back out soon, okay? He just needs his rest. Here, you can even hold his ball. Whenever you need him just call for him, okay?"

She wondered what it was like in that cramped little ball. She held it in her palms, cradling it almost. The sun was getting lower and lower and…

 _"Luna,"_ she heard a voice in the back of her mind that made her stop. It was Alpha. He was calling for her!

The others stopped when she did. "What is it?" Bonnie asked her.

Without answering Luna ran toward where she swore she could hear the voice come from. Soon she came across the familiar sight of the lucario watch, high up in the trees and unnoticed by most pokemon.

They couldn't call the alarms fast enough. Even if they could there wasn't much they could do because she was way ahead of them. The only thing they could do was attempt to stop Ash and his friends and Luna didn't look back to check on them. She slowed to a stop at the edge of the campsite. Everyone was lively but the liveliness stopped soon when they started to notice her presence.

 _"Luna,"_ she heard again. Alpha's tent would be in the middle.

Ash and the rest were soon behind her when she decided to finally step into the dangerous circle of the camp. Now she sensed the night watch just behind them, watching with intense curiosity but they were on edge because of the trainers. She felt everyone's glares and she heard the whispering but her brother was all she was focused on.

'I'm home,' she announced in the pokemon's language.

The middle tent bustled with jerky movements and soon Alpha's head popped out. He was distinguishable only by the bone necklace he wore around his neck. His smile was also unique because it was crooked and made his eyes sparkle.

As he ran to her she assumed the position of respect while everyone else hastily did the same. Right hand rested softly on her chest so her fingertips brushed her collarbone and her palm could feel her heartbeat, and she knelt to one knee, her chin touching her hand, not daring to look up. Everyone did this like a wave.

"What's going on?" She barely heard Ash ask.

"I think this is a sign of respect," Clemont told him. "Like how you would bow to a king." They must have been able to break through the watch's defense, which didn't surprise Luna one bit.

Alpha gripped Luna's shoulder and jerked her up to her feet and looked her over. _"It is you!"_ He used telepathy so openly that others visibly cringed. _"You're home!"_ He hugged her. He wasn't like other Alphas. He often showed weakness in front of others and he didn't care. He believed in being open and honest with everybody in the pack but he could quickly disguise these in a mask when he was among other pokemon outside of the pack.

Luna half shoved him away but he never looked hurt. She growled at him affectionately and bumped her forehead against his like she always did to Noivern. Then, remembering that the trainers were behind her, she hastily jumped away and gestured behind her, "Alpha, I have to introduce you, forgive me. This is Ash and Bonnie and Clemont and Serena. They all saved me. Them and their pokemon friends." Behind the humans were the two lucario who had been set to watch the western bank. With a wave of her hand they were dismissed.

Alpha put a hand in the middle of his chest and bowed at the waist. This was rarely done but only done when something precious was returned to the pack or as a sign of respect to another pack's alpha. _"Thank you for bringing my sister back home."_

Ash grinned that goofy grin of his. "It was nothing!"

One of the Lucario growled viciously causing Luna to growl back.

Alpha had to stand in between both of them. _"Knock it off!"_ He demanded.

"What's going on? Can someone please translate?" Serena half demanded.

Luna translated, "We call him Hath. He isn't pleased that I've come back or that I've brought you all."  
 _"But it doesn't matter because they helped you and brought you back to us,"_ Alpha growled through his telepathy.

Hath huffed and folded his arms. The others behind him started in, growling and barking and demanding their version of justice. If any of them had it their way they'd have thrown out Luna, call her a disgraceful caught pokemon.

'Look at what she holds,' one of them pointed out the pokeball in her hand. Luna jumped and threw it away from her half forgetting about Noivern. Another one said, 'she's just like those humans now!'

Luna shed the pack, threw it at Ash, and tried to plead with them to listen but they wouldn't. Everyone died down easily when a lucario with a scar across his snout and chest and back, and graying fur that peaked from the blue, stepped forward from the crowed. He was accompanied by a few other older lucario.

"What's going on now?" Ash was picking up the things Luna abandoned as he asked. The lucario spoke gently to Alpha but they were stern in their demands. Alpha nodded in agreement and the five disappeared into the brightly decorated tent.

All of the lucario and riolu gathered around to listen in but some of the members of the night watch quickly stepped in and kept them at bay.

"In our pack when a pokemon is caught even at a young age they can never come back here. It was something we carried from the old pack. They're…saying I'm like a caught pokemon because I allowed myself to travel with you and they're demanding that I be thrown out."

Everyone stared with gaped mouth either at the thought of a family abandoning their own or at the fact that she said it with factuality. As if it weren't the worst thing in the world.

Luna knew the possibility of staying wasn't very big.

She still remembered a time when even he joined in with the others who picked on her. Father reprimanded him harshly when he found out. Never again did Alpha even think about doing it. Luna wasn't sure what went along with his punishment but she did remember a momentary look of hatred and then fear. She was so young that she doubted Alpha remembered it.

If they decided to throw her out then she wondered who their first choice for Omega would be. No, Luna knew exactly who because he had gotten passed for the position and he hadn't been too happy. When it was finally publicly announced two weeks after their father started to train Luna himself there was a young lucario who had yellowish fur who was the first to storm off into the forest. He wasn't like other lucario not only because of his fur but he was the 2nd best warrior only after Luna. She'd beaten him time and time again and made it as publicly as she could in hopes that nobody would ever question her again. Of course because she made it so public she was liked even less.

Noivern came out of his pokeball even though he wasn't called. Luna guessed he sensed her nervousness because he came over and stopped her from pacing to wrap her in his wings. She purred her thanks to him but it didn't calm her heart.

Hawlucha's proud voice startled her. He came out too? Hawlucha told her confidently that nothing would happen. Even Pikachu climbed her back and tried to comfort her. She thanked all of them, bumping her forehead against Pikachu's and earning a high-pitched appreciation.

"They're right, Luna. I'm sure you'll be able to stay so don't look so nervous." Ash sounded so confidant too. It did make Luna feel so much better but they didn't know how the pack worked. She still plastered a smile on her face.

"Who were the older Lucario?" Clemont asked.

"His counsel. They came with us to help Alpha make tough decisions. They can outvote him but they usually don't. I think they think Alpha is wise enough on his own so they just give him their opinion and leave it up to him."

The flap of the decorated tent opened and one by one the lucario came out. Ash quickly called back his pokemon. Everyone bowed when Alpha came out last. His eyes were downcast; his shoulders slumped, his face look torn like he'd just done something very bad.

 _"Luna, forgive me,"_ she heard his voice. The words startled her and she looked up at him. Based on everyone still bowing their heads she knew she was the only one that heard it and she knew what that meant. Still, she didn't want to believe it. Maybe she imagined it.

For the sake of Ash and his friends, Alpha chose to speak using telepathy. _"I cannot allow you to stay here, Luna."_

* * *

Ash couldn't believe what he heard. Alpha wouldn't let Luna stay. "But why? She came all the way back just for you!" He demanded, letting out all the fire and poison that he could call out.

Luna's head slumped and her eyes searched the ground but she also looked like she tried to put on a mask. She didn't want anyone knowing her hurt.

 _"We have chosen to treat her as if she were caught by you, human. I do thank you for protecting her but bringing her here was foolish. She should've known better."_ His voice sounded so cold and not at all what Alpha sounded like a moment ago. It took Ash several seconds longer to figure out that it was a lucario with scars all over on his face and body that was using telepathy, not Alpha. _"Alpha will allow you all to only stay the night but you must all leave at first light. We shall honor her and allow her to say her goodbyes to everyone as a fallen Omega."_

Luna continued to bow even when every lucario and riolu had stood. Ash wondered if she could find any strength to stand. Alpha put a paw on her shoulder and Ash could see just the tiniest flinch from her. Then he saw her face contorted with shock and confusion and grief. Finally, she said something he couldn't understand, and stood.

"Wait, this isn't fair!" The words ripped from Ash's heart.

 _"Silence, human!"_ The scarred pokemon yelled.

"Ash, it's fine. I'll be fine." Luna forced a smile but the right side of her mouth didn't lift as high as the left. He could see the heartbreak she felt and he felt his chest ache. What was the point of bringing her back?


	6. Lost and Alone

Inside of Alpha's tent should have been warm but Luna couldn't feel it. He was giving her so many gifts but she'd never be able to take them all. There were feathers, bones, gold nuggets he found, a stone that looked and felt warm. He stopped when her arms were full. _"I really am sorry,"_ he told her.

She set aside everything. It only made her heart feel empty, and she slid off the orange stone from the leather string. "Here, father wanted you to have this when you could control your aura. You still aren't ready to have it but I don't see any reason why I shouldn't give it to you. It is yours after all."

Alpha stared at it with wide eyes and then held it in both of his paws.

"I don't want anything you have, brother. I only wanted to give this to you." Luna plastered the fake smile on again at the sight of Alpha's frown. "I understand. I'm not mad. I knew this would happen." She was lying but she'd always been a terrific liar in her mind. She stood slowly.

He wanted her to stay but she went against all instinct and walked out of the tent. Ash and his friends had already been shown to the place they'd stay for the night in her old tent, which now sat at the back of the pack, as far away as possible without going past the night watch's parameters. Luna couldn't stay any longer. She ran into the darkness of the forest to think and be alone.

As soon as she came across a river she stopped, and her knees gave out, and she sat on hands and knees, crying silently. The moon was new, and dark, and the stars reflected in the water. Her tears disturbed the reflections.

 _Never cry in front of the others,_ she remembered being told once long ago by the scarred lucario. Still, sometimes it was hard but she did what she could to calm down the crying. She could cry later. She would have plenty of time to cry when she was far away from them. Now, she felt truly alone.

Luna hugged her knees to her chest, wiping the tears away as quickly as she could. Behind her there was a presence but she didn't react. Like always, she acted as if she didn't sense anyone. She knew who it was, though, and what would happen next.

The blue sphere shot out through the trees and Luna tilted her body forward to dodge. The yellowish lucario reflected in the water behind her reflection. "Your name translates to…sun," she told him. "I think your name would be Sol…"

Sol growled but didn't answer her.

Luna stood slowly and turned on her heels to him. She was sure her eyes were puffy and pink but she did everything she could to keep her face a cool mask.

 _"How does it feel to be abandoned?"_ Sol laughed in telepathy despite growling.

To tell honestly she felt a piece of her heart stolen by his laugh. "Did you come here to only laugh? If that's the case," she scooped the dust from the earth and flung it in Sol's eyes in a fluid motion. This was her version of a sand attack. A defensive move she created long ago.

It blinded Sol and he growled. _"You'll pay!"_ He came at her but with each low sweep she was able to dodge. Finally he put his paws together for another aura sphere and launched it. Luna blocked it with the bone she carried around. It was sturdier than it looked, coming from a very large and sturdy pokemon. She wasn't sure which one, however. Father never told her and she was never curious enough to ask.

"Sol, you won't get far with just that."

Now, Sol could open his eyes. He put the back of his paws together and the sound that rang out was so loud and so high pitched that it forced her to her knees while she covered her ears and tried desperately to make it stop.

 _"Now who won't get far?"_ Sol mocked with a smirk.

That smirk annoyed her. She jumped at him, head-butting his stomach and causing them both to crash to the ground. She wasted no time scrambling to her feet to punch and kick Sol before he could get up. Any fight could mean life or death.

Luna picked up the bone last, brought it down, and stopped it before it hit Sol, just centimeters away from his face because she could sense one more presence in the trees. "This ends our fight," she relaxed her stance and sheathed the bone. Before she had time to move away, however, Sol kicked her away jumped to his feet. By the way he looked he was about to use close combat. Luna only had a second to put her hands up defensively before he started to punch and kick and did all he could to hurt her.

This wasn't the first time she'd felt close combat. It wouldn't be the last, she was sure. Soon, there was a blur that flew out from the shadows and the combat stopped. Noivern stood in her place, taking the hit and the last kick sent him flying into her, forcing her to stumble into a tree. Noivern hardly took any damage!

This was the first time someone had intervened in her fight! Luna stared at the pokemon and asked why. He only answered, 'why wouldn't I?'

Sol growled, _"Move out of my way!"_ He demanded.

Noivern growled his own demands for Sol to stay away from Luna. He didn't relax until Sol started to walk away. Then he checked on Luna's scratches and bruises. He grabbed her arms and turned them over. She pulled her arms away. "I'm fine," she whispered but Noivern wasn't convinced. He pushed his forehead against hers, purring with a sadness to his tone. Luna didn't want to hear what he had to say but she knew he told her everything would be okay.

The first hot tear trailed down her cheek and carved a canal for the rest to follow quickly. Luna's whole body shook and finally, in this new safety she found in Noivern, she allowed herself to sob. This time she couldn't recover as quickly from it but Noivern didn't appear too worried to go back to Ash anytime soon so she continued to sob. It felt like hours until she finally stopped, too exhausted to continue to cry and stay awake.

She felt her mind drift in and out of sleep. Noivern still didn't seem to move but she couldn't get a clear sense of what was happening. At one point she heard Clemont but she was too exhausted to concentrate on his words. Noivern was trying to tell him she had fallen asleep and had been asleep for hours but it didn't sound like he understood.

When she opened her eyes again she saw the first rays of light but she was still too tired to notice where she was at first. Eventually she started to get more of her senses and looked around her old tent. Who moved her? She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Next to her sat a necklace made of bone. It was Alpha's. Someone had placed it next to her while she was sleeping, she concluded.

"Luna?" Ash poked his head inside the tent. "Good, you're awake. I think they want us to leave now."

"Noivern…"

Thankfully Ash knew what she was about to ask. "He's resting in his pokeball. He wouldn't fall asleep all night so he's resting now."

Luna nodded and took her time getting to her feet, taking only her bone and the bone necklace that she knew came from Alpha. The bones scratched her collarbones but there was a type of comfort to it. Outside the tent Ash and the others waited for her. Ash had the pack with the egg nestled inside it. The two girls tried to smile but the boys didn't bother. There was a hint of anger in their eyes.

All of the lucario were starting to wake and gathered around the path she would take to leave. They were going to watch the humiliation and say their good byes out of respect for their alpha, or perhaps they wanted to humiliate her further…she wasn't sure. This morning she wouldn't let them see her cry, she decided. This didn't make the walk feel any shorter. Everyone stared and soon even the riolu snuck through the crowd to peek at something that should have never happened.

" _Why did you save me?"_ She once asked father before they separated from his pack.

 _"I didn't. Your mother did because she saw a baby in need and she couldn't just leave it,"_ but he said this with a smile.

A riolu ran in her way, forcing her to stop. She recognized her as one of her students. Before the riolu's parents could run out and take her away she bowed to one knee with a hand on her chest. It startled Luna.

'We'll miss you,' the riolu told her quietly.

Luna looked around and there were other riolu who bowed in the same way. The tears came out before Luna knew they were even there. As the group continued to walk they saw the other lucario bowing as well.

"I didn't think they liked her," Bonnie whispered to Clemont.

"I think this is their farewell."

At the edge of the camp, where the night watch would watch them leave, Sol and Alpha waited. Alpha smiled when he saw the bone necklace but Sol only growled.

'I'm taking it as a reminder of you,' Luna told Alpha in the pokemon's language. She wanted to reach out and hug him but she knew better than to do that.

Alpha was wearing the necklace she gave him. In a way it made her both happy and sad. He bowed to her as well with a hand over his chest and with tears starting to stream down his face. Luna had never seen him cry until then. Sol bowed only because Alpha was bowing but there was nothing that made it respectful.

When they stood Luna bowed to Alpha, one last time, and when she stood she immediately started to walk away without looking back at him. Was this what everyone else who they banished felt like? Did it feel…lonely? Did they feel lost?


	7. New Life

Ash had never seen a person look so depressed before. Luna wasn't eating when they stopped to eat breakfast and she didn't eat lunch either. Noivern was looking distressed as he tried to help her eat by offering her some of its food but she turned it down every time. Finally Hawlucha tried but she hid under Noivern's wing as best as she could and wouldn't come from hiding.

"How about a battle, Clemont?" Ash suddenly remembered the city they had to be headed to next was Snowbell City!

Luna poked her head out curiously from her hiding place. "A…battle?" It was as if the word was foreign to her.

Ash nodded and then suddenly felt very silly, "Oh well I guess you don't know living with wild pokemon and all. You see, I'm known as a trainer. I catch pokemon and then we battle together with other trainers and their pokemon."

"What for? Is it for dominance or is it for territory?"

Clemont shook his head. "Not at all. We grow a stronger bond with our pokemon and we can get to know them better. Most of the time trainers even form a type of bond in the form of a rivalry or friendship. I suppose at one point there may have been a need for battling but now it's more of a social habit, almost like introductions."

Luna still had the look of confusion but she asked, "But the pokemon like it?" She looked to Noivern who nodded with a huge smile.

"Not all of us battle, though," Serena spoke up. "Like me, I'm a trainer but me and Pancham and Braixen, all of us are in competitions. We do things like dancing and in this way we earn keys," she brought out her key ring of two Princess Keys.

Luna turned to Bonnie, "Then what are you?"

Bonnie pouted, "I'm too young to be a trainer. So, Dedenne is my brother's and I'm taking care of it. And Squishy is a pokemon I saved. We're protecting it."

The girl took a closer look at Squishy for the first time since she found them and squishy stared back. After a while she sat back and looked up at Serena when she jumped to her feet. "Ash, Clemont, before you two start battling I'd like to get to the next town to buy Luna some new clothes. If she's gonna be traveling around with us she can't be going around looking like a wild pokemon."

Clemont looked nervous, "I don't know about that…"

Ash agreed. "Professor Sycamore said her living in a city may be too much of a shock to her.

"It'll be fine!" Serena insisted.

* * *

Somehow Luna was convinced by Serena to go to a town she'd never heard of before, to buy something to cover herself up with, and then they'd be on their way to Snowbell City. By the way they spoke it sounded like they'd been here once or twice before. Wherever it was…

"What's going on," Ash wondered aloud. Luna didn't take the time to notice the humans building something like a stage and setting up pillars and things she'd never seen! She stopped to take in the sight of it all but people stared back at her as well and it made her uncomfortable.

"Valerie, is that you?" Ash's voice drew her away and she ran to catch up. He was talking to a girl with huge eyes. She reminded Luna of a Xatu if Xatu were a fairy type. "Valerie, this is Luna. She's traveling around with us for a while."

Luna didn't know what to do. So, she did what she normally did in these situations and hid behind Noivern. Ash laughed and started to explain, "She's never really been around other people before. She was raised by pokemon."

He didn't need to say any more, the girl stepped closer and, in the soft voice of a Sylveon, started to speak. Luna's eyes widened because this girl could speak like a pokemon nearly perfectly. She was introducing herself to Luna.

Overjoyed, Luna leapt forward and excitedly chatted very quickly about how happy she was, but the girl quickly became lost. "S-sorry, you are not…um…"

"I understood most of what you said, I think." Valerie smiled. "But I can better talk to my pokemon than wild ones."

Luna nodded sheepishly. "I should have spoken slower."

Valerie shook her head in amusement. "No, the way you spoke was lovely. The clothes you are wearing are made of a peculiar thread type. Is it…from a Silcoon?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, it's very comfortable."

Serena started to explain that they were here to buy some clothes. Clemont still didn't think it was a good idea. "I may have something she'll like," Valerie quickly interrupted Clemont as he started to speak. "Come with me." She took Luna's hand and led her slowly, like leading a Deerling, until they came to a tent behind the stage. It was filled with clothes that were dyed in brilliant colors!

"Here," Valerie plucked the set and held it out. It was a bright blue kimono with a bright yellow and black sash. She was even kind enough to help her get it on. The bow in the back was relatively small and the kimono came down to her knees but it was so free flowing that she felt comfortable. Luna moved around in it and found that battling other pokemon would be very easy. "Do you like it?"

Luna nodded and admired the sleeves, which were short compared to the others. Even strapping the bone to her back felt comfortable. "Thank you." Everyone complimented her on the outfit but it made her uncomfortable and she hid behind Noivern again.

Valerie laughed, "I created this with the idea of a lucario. A woman who is always fighting and moving, this was the type of person I wanted wearing it. The thread should hold up even in battle. It shouldn't be easily damaged or stained."

Luna nodded and thanked her like a Lucario would. Valerie nodded and chatted back like a Sylveon. Thankfully they were able to leave the town quickly and to Luna's relief.

They didn't stop walking until they found a pokemon center. By this time the sun was going down and Luna figured they must've walked a very long way. She sat on a couch and took out the egg from Ash's backpack. Something within it pulsed, like a heartbeat. Luna smiled, "You're okay," she whispered, "You're okay with me." She put the egg back in Ash's backpack and set it on the ground. Bonnie and Squishy and Dedenne sat next to her. Ash slumped in one of the chairs, complaining that it was too dark to practice now. Clemont tried to comfort him in vain and Serene chided both of them.

Luna stared at Squishy for a long while. It felt like Squishy didn't like her or maybe it was simply unsure of her. "Luna, do you know everything about pokemon since you lived with them?"

She shrugged and turned her attention to the girl, "I don't think so, Bonnie. We have different names for different phenomenon than you humans do. But if you have questions I can do my best to answer."

Bonnie nodded, "Do you know what kind of pokemon Squishy is?"

This turned her attention back to the green slime ball in front of her. It did look familiar, like a fairy tale her father used to tell her. "Squishy looks like a plant that melted," Luna joked. For now she would keep the fairy tale to herself until she was certain.

Outside there were clouds that were rolling in quickly. Within hours it was raining. Anyone left outside sought out the pokemon center for shelter including a boy with grassy green hair and his Sceptile.

"Look, it's Sawyer," Serena waved him over.

Luna looked at Noivern with a puzzled look and soon stood and ran outside. Noivern followed. It didn't take much energy to climb the top. This storm came from nowhere. Something was wrong, she knew. Or maybe she was running again, away from new humans, like her father taught her to.

She looked down. Noivern questioned her. "I'm just…confused, Noivern, and torn. I was raised like a pokemon but I'm…I'm treated like a human here. I don't know how to act or what to do. Wherever I go…" Her hair was being soaked and it would start to smell if she allowed it to soak. "Noivern, do you think Ash would keep me when he leaves? Do you think he'd still let me travel with him?"

Noivern smiled and told her she was silly to think he'd abandon her. He reassured her, chatting that he would until she felt like it was time to part and if that time ever came Ash would always remember her. He remembered everyone.

This made Luna smile even though she still didn't feel totally reassured. She still felt lost.


	8. Sceptile's truth and Luna's anger

"What was up with that?" Sawyer asked as he sat down to eat with them.

"She's just a little shy," Ash tried to explain simply. The doors of the pokemon center opened and in came a soaked Noivern and Luna. Luna ran over and bowed to Sawyer, chatting in the pokemon language again.

Sawyers eyes just widened in wonder as Sceptile, who stood behind the couch, answered for his trainer. "You see, she was raised by pokemon so she doesn't feel confortable around a lot of trainers yet. She feels more comfortable with Noivern." All the while Sceptile and Luna had their own conversation. Whatever they were saying made Luna laugh.

"So then why is she with you?" His voice didn't sound rude at all, in fact he had his pen and pad out again and he was already scribbling down notes as he spoke.

"She was attacked when we found her. We tried returning her home but she isn't allowed back so…she's traveling with us until she knows where to go."

Luna suddenly leapt over the couch and tackled Sceptile, who looked just as surprised. Noivern had to tear her off Sceptile and try to calm her down. Her eyes gleamed like she was about to cry.

"Sceptile!" Sawyer turned to sit on his knees on the couch, "What happened?"

Sceptile started to explain but Ash didn't understand any of it. He looked to Luna. Her body shook as she fought the urge to cry and hurt Sceptile. "What happened?" Serena asked her.

She only growled her answer.

Sawyer turned back around. "From what I caught, Sceptile was trying to point out what he believes to be a fact about humans and wild pokemon coexisting and it got taken the wrong way. It sounded like he said she's never really been able to fit in and she never will and that she should just live like a human with humans since that's what she is." The boy immediately stood and bowed apologetically. "I'm very sorry for what Sceptile said."

Luna growled at Sawyer viciously, earning a harsh growl from Noivern. She quieted but still glared. Finally, she broke from his grip and ran out of the Pokemon Center again. Noivern went to go after her but Ash stopped it. "She'll be fine, Noivern. Just let her be by herself for a while and calm down." Noivern didn't look convinced but did as he said anyway and stayed near the doors of the Pokemon Center, waiting for her.

* * *

Luna had never let her anger get the best of her. Being with these humans…it was affecting the way she thought. She just needed to be outside tonight. She needed to be with pokemon.

She didn't stop running until she was in an open field. The Flabebe took shelter from the rain now that they were done checking their flowers. She followed them but was cut off at the other side of the field by a gang of Beedrill.

 _"Never attack the Beedrill or Combee, if you cannot make peace then move aside. It is best to avoid battles with them because if you attack one then a whole colony will come after you eventually. Their pack does not treat each other like our members treat each other. One member is always a part of the pack as long as they work their share. Whereas one member is just one member…we may come running for some but not everyone is treated equally by the whole group."_

So, Luna spoke to them, explaining she needed shelter but the Beedrill bullied her into giving up looking for shelter there. She tried to reason with them but they pointed out that there was the Pokemon Center nearby. When she tried again they countered with her being human. They didn't believe her when she tried to explain her past and so she was forced to try another place.

By now the rain had gotten worse and was making her hair heavy. She finally stopped and fell to her knees, and the tears poured down her cheeks and onto her hand. It was hard to tell between her tears and the rain. Both were icy and both felt sad.

When she finally stopped crying the rain had stopped too. How long does it take for the clothes to dry? She dragged her feet back to the pokemon center but instead of going inside she pulled herself up a tree far enough away that she thought she wouldn't be seen and close enough to watch over them. What else could she do except continue her position as if she were in the pack.


	9. Greninja

Luna stayed on the roof all night, only allowing herself to doze off every now and again. By the time morning came she was too tired to move. Noivern had to coax her back inside so that she could eat. Sawyer was still there but Sceptile was nowhere to be found.

"Good, you're back," this boy seemed relieved to see her. "Again, I'm very sorry for Sceptile's behavior yesterday. He can be a bit…direct."

She didn't acknowledge Sawyer's apology. She didn't want _his_ apology, she wanted Sceptile's but by nature he was a proud pokemon and wouldn't. So she ate with Noivern and nibbled at his food.

"Sawyer, you and I should have a battle! It would be great training for us before the Snowbelle city gym!" Ash exclaimed with excitement.

Sawyer looked excited and nervous at the same time. "Not after what happened last time."

Luna looked at Serena with her forehead scrunched up. Serena finally took notice and answered, "Well sometimes when Ash and Greninja are battling something weird happens to Greninja. It's like he mega evolves or something."

"Really? I want to battle Greninja!" Luna stood and towered over Ash. "I want to see so let us fight!"

Ash looked nervously at Clemont. Clemont looked up in thought, "Well, we've seen her fight other pokemon."

"None of them as fast as Greninja, though," Ash complained.

Clemont nodded and pushed up his glasses as if it helped clear his head. "Think about it like this then, since she grew up with Lucario and it sounds like she was the main fighter in the village she should be okay up against Greninja. Plus, if she knows something about what's going on-"

"Okay, I get it but I think I'd still be a lot more comfortable battling a pokemon."

Luna shook her head. "I've battled lots of Frogadier and Froakie so Greninja shouldn't be any different." Ash finally agreed and they went outside to battle. Bonnie wanted to take care of the egg but it was given to Serena instead because the small child already had too many pokemon to look after.

Outside the wind blew toward Ash's side of the battlefield. It brought in the leaves and caressed the edges of Luna's kimono. _Does this wind mean that Ash will win the battle?_ As if to answer Luna's thoughts the wind suddenly changed direction blowing dust toward Serena and Bonnie and Clemont at the edge of the battlefield.

Clemont stood on the outside of the battle zone and shouted against the wind, "I'll be referee and stop the battle if Luna gets seriously injured, Ash. So, I guess the rules will be less traditional. Ash, you are only allowed one pokemon and Luna, you are the only one allowed to switch out if you feel weak. You can only switch out with one pokemon, though."

Ash looked at Pikachu, "Pikachu, you be her back up, okay?"

Pikachu agreed and left Ash's side to stand next to Clemont toward Luna's side of the battlefield. "So, are you ready?" Clemont raised his arm out and then jerked it upwards. "Battle begin!"

Ash called out Greninja from his pokeball. Luna realized that Greninja stood taller than most did and something in his eyes told Luna everything she needed to know. Both of them, trainer and pokemon were rash and could easily be flustered. "Greninja, use cut!"

Luna allowed herself to be hit directly with cut. Greninja was fast. When he was stationary and while Ash was too busy trying to see if she was okay she ran forward with her arms near the ground, scooped up dust and dirt and flung it at Greninja when she was close. Before he could process what was going on the sand blinded him enough that she could jump away from any attacks. Greninja was starting to lose focus.

"Greninja, hang in there! This isn't any different from a sand attack, okay?" At Ash's voice Greninja stood alert. "Use your instinct to feel where she is and then strike with water pulse!"

Greninja looked around as if searching and as he searched he prepared his water pulse. As soon as he found her he threw the ball. She could only block with her bone, which was now showing a lot of wear from not taking proper care.

Then Greninja was in front of her, preparing a cut before Ash could command it. As he did Luna struck her hand and caught Greninja's stomach. He doubled over from the force of the hit. Next she punched his chest and then she punched his arm. This rapid movement of punches was similar the move close combat.

With the last punch Greninja was sent stumbling backward.

"Wow," Bonnie breathed, "she's so fast and strong."

"Greninja, come on! You can still fight!" Luna saw something then in both Ash's and Greninja's eyes. She closed her eyes and felt their aura, like father taught her to as a child. The two auras were almost perfectly in sync, it was as if they were one and the same, and she could feel their auras changing and becoming one. "We have to show her what we can do!"

Luna opened her eyes in time to see Greninja surrounded by water and through this vortex he was changing. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance and prepared for her attack.

"Greninja, water shuriken!" Ash's arms moved when Greninja's did.

She was able to avoid the attack and threw her bone at him. It hit through the vortex and both of them took a few steps back. Ash's hand flew to his head.

Luna looked at Clemont, "Clemont, this ends our battle."

"You can still switch out," Clemont informed as if she didn't know.

"No, because Ash cannot battle. Both of them need to rest."

The vortex broke and Ash panted as if _he_ were the one in battle but Luna barely started sweating. While he panted she approached him with hardly any breath. "I think I know what it is. But Ash, you and Greninja both need to be careful. This ability is very dangerous to you because you are not used to battling pokemon like I am."

Everyone stood around the three of them in a half circle. "So then do you know what's going on?" Ash groaned.

Luna nodded. "Yes. Alpha and I used to experience the same thing. There aren't very many stories we have of it because the only way it can be achieved is a strong bond and a lot of trust between a human and a pokemon. It is a very rare ability." Ash sat up suddenly now having energy. "So, Ash, tell me, what was it like?"

"Well, it felt like me and Greninja were connected or smashed together or something. Sometimes I see the things he sees and I can feel when he gets hurt. Sometimes it feels like my body's on fire!"

Luna nodded, "I used to see and feel everything Alpha felt too. But Alpha never transformed like Greninja did. It was more like our auras suddenly became one and he became stronger. This only happened when I became very hurt. Once…it almost killed me."

Everyone stared with their mouths gaped.

She continued, "Our father recognized the dangers it put us in and we attempted to master it but we weren't able to so he resorted in cutting our deepest trust in each other."

"H-how was he able to do that?" Ash asked.

"I don't remember, really. The only part of that day that I remember is waking up and being excited about my first day on duty that I was assigned to. It was a big step and father thought I was ready. When I next awoke I was in our medical tent with the oldest Lucario, we call him Doc. Doc explained to father that I had a few broken ribs and fractured wrist, I hurt my left knee pretty badly, and that I was extremely lucky I was not internally injured, but he was afraid I'd never fight the same. I'd apparently been knocked out for three days. They were afraid I wouldn't wake up. When I saw Alpha almost a week later I remember not feeling that same deep trust. I wanted to protect myself from him when he became angry or made certain kind of sudden movements. I still trusted Alpha but I no longer trusted him with my life like I used to. Once he offered to help me walk. I refused his help and pretended I walked fine when I knew I hurt my knee. It still hurts sometimes when I battle but I'm able to recover quickly."

Ash frowned and looked at Clemont.

"That Mega Stone probably would have never worked then," Clemont mused aloud. When he saw the puzzled look Luna gave him he continued, "Mega Stones like the one you gave Lucario requires a strong bond between a human and a pokemon. So it's likely it never would have worked."

Luna's eyes widened in realization as everything sunk in. However, she couldn't help but wonder if 'strong bond' and 'deep trust' meant the same thing. "I see, and now it all doesn't matter." She touched the bone necklace that still hung from her neck. Underneath it was the stone with the rainbow glow.


	10. Fever, Gangs, and Stones

Luna wasn't keeping up like she used to and her face was all red. Noivern kept stopping to allow her to catch up and then he'd coo in a worried way. It had been a few days but she continuously got worse and worse. Now, she could barely walk without tripping over herself. Finally, Ash stopped in front of her suddenly and felt her forehead. She jumped back.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Luna, you have a fever. Guys, we need to stop and let her rest."

Luna slapped his hand away. "I'm fine!"

Ash huffed, "No you're not! You need to rest!"

"I do not! I need to work! I need to do my job!"

Something inside of him broke. It was painful, like someone snapped his rib. "And what is your job?"

She shook her head as if she could get rid of some memory. "To protect my pack!" There it was, that broken feeling in his chest. "You are all my pack and in sickness or health I need to-" She grabbed her stomach and keeled over. Noivern put its wing around her, trying to make her better probably.

Ash kneeled in front of her, like he was talking to a little kid, and tilted her head up to look at him. "Hey," she wouldn't open her eyes but she held her head steady when he took his hand away, "I understand, Luna. I really do. But you know, we're here to protect you too when your down. So, please trust us. Trust me and my pokemon because we won't leave you."

Noivern chatted in agreement.

"But I…" Her eyes finally opened, showing Ash the beautiful yet deeply hurt blue eyes. "I…"

Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to hers and rubbed his cheeks against hers. Finally Luna smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll rest for a little while."

Clemont nodded. "There should be a river nearby. We should rest there for the day."

Everyone agreed and Serena lead the way to the river. Luna leaned on Clemont while Noivern flew ahead of them to check out everything. When they got to the river Serena set up her little clam-pokemon tent and helped Luna get comfortable inside. By now her whole face was red and her whole body felt inflamed.

Ash called out Greninja, "Greninja, help Serena take care of Luna, okay?"

Greninja nodded. Clemont claimed, "Bonnie and I will go back to the pokemon center to get medicine." Bonnie smiled and followed Clemont.

"What will you do?" Serena asked.

"Well I still have to train for the gym so me and the rest of my pokemon will keep a look out and train too. Noivern-" Noivern was by Luna's side, looking worried. He smiled, "Noivern, you stay here with Luna, okay?"

Noivern agreed.

Greninja helped Serena get water. Pancham, Sylveon, and Braixen all played. Hawlucha continued to go back and forth between training and comforting Noivern, once even getting Noivern to come out to train but as soon as Luna moved or coughed he was quick to be by her side again.

Clemont and Bonnie returned that evening with the medicine. Thankfully he was smart enough to get her chewable tablets instead of the kind you have to hold your breath and swallow for. Ash doubted he'd have thought of that.

"She should be better soon," Clemont announced at dinner. Noivern didn't eat, however, he stayed with Luna inside the tent.

Serena put a hand on Ash's shoulder, "I don't think Noivern will come out for a while."

Ash sighed, "I know it's worried but…"

Serena nodded, "I understand, Ash."

Did she really? Noivern reluctantly came from the tent when the sun was completely down. Since they didn't have an extra tent the boys slept under the stars and the nice cool breeze. Noivern lay down by the tent's opening and would perk up its head when she moved even a little bit.

* * *

The sunlight beckoned Luna awake. Her whole body didn't feel inflamed anymore but she still felt exhausted for some reason. She didn't hear anybody else move but she did hear Noivern snore a bit. It made her smile and she was careful to make very little sound as she moved out of the tent and over Noivern, who slept soundly.

A twig snapped and it sent her into guard mode. There was something there but she didn't see anything. She moved slowly into the forest, trying to sense anything. Finally, she saw the yellow Lucario sitting underneath a tree. "Sol?" She whispered.

It was Sol but not just Sol, there was Trevenant and Cofargrigus stood next to him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Alpha?"

Sol scoffed, _"We aren't your pack anymore."_

"Then why are you here?"

Sol stood, _"You were too close to our pack-"_

"That's not true!" She shouted and her voice echoed sending a few timid fletchling into flight, "Because if it were true I wouldn't have let them stop by the river and you wouldn't be here with those two!" She pointed at Trevenant and Cofargrigus. "Now tell me the truth! Or should I ask your friends?"

Sol shrugged, a smirk playing across his lips. Luna didn't like this. _"Simply it appears I underestimated something very important for Mega Evolution, a human with a strong bond with a certain pokemon. We need you to come with us."_

Luna didn't like this one bit. She was weak and she didn't have her weapon. So she turned to run but the trees moved to block her way. There was only one thing she could do to call for help. She screamed a blood-curdling scream. It was a sound she'd never heard herself make before and she hoped to never again hear this sound come from her chest ever again.

She felt Cofargigus' cold, ghostly hands wrap around her arms, forcing her back. Another scream came from her, the same one as before, and it terrified her just as much. What were they planning? She didn't want to know. "Noivern!" She screamed again but she tripped and fell backwards into Cofargigus.

Sol growled at Cofargigus and Trevenant to make Luna quiet before someone heard her. By that time it was too late, though. Wings could be heard as well as something moving through the trees. A water shuriken came from the shadows, traveling too quickly for Luna to keep track but she closed her eyes and hoped that it wouldn't hit her.

Then there was a deafening sound that forced Cofargigus' fingers to slip away from her while he was flown into a tree. Trevenant was trying to find the owner of the water shuriken.

Luna looked up to see Noivern as he came down quickly into acrobatics and hit Sol before he knew what was going on.

"Noivern!" Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, relieved that the pokemon heard her call. "I shouldn't have left the camp. I'm sorry."

Noivern didn't seem mad, though. He was just as relieved as she was.

A wall of dust and an explosion reminded them that there was still a battle. Trevenant prepared another shadow ball but as it was released Greninja got in the way. It looked like he took out a sword from his back and cut the ball, causing an explosive reaction and causing smoke to come out from the counter.

Greninja looked back and encouraged Noivern to take off back to camp followed with a promise that they'd be right behind him. Noivern didn't look like he wanted to leave so Luna cooed to him that she'd be okay. She trusted Greninja.

Finally Noivern took to the air. He was out of sight by the time Sol attacked with bones made of green aura. In the meantime vines coming from Trevenant shot out at Luna. She jumped into the trees with Greninja. He insisted on carrying her but before she could tell him otherwise Cofargigus was preparing a shadow ball. There was no arguing, Greninja picked her up and ran into the forest, even though Trevenant could move trees it appeared that she didn't care enough to do it.

"Greninja, Sol's behind you. Keep moving forward, okay? I'll tell you where to move."

Greninja agreed and tried to run faster but Sol could keep up. When Sol prepared another bone rush Luna said, "Keep steady but get ready." Finally, Sol threw the aura bones. "Quick, go down! Get out of the trees!"

To her surprise Greninja obeyed her, keeping steady the entire way. From the trees came a shadow ball to her surprise. "Greninja!"

But Greninja was already jumping. About mid jump Trevenant struck Greninja with her vines causing him to fling forward and right over a cliff. Luna couldn't figure out what to do except to close her eyes.

She felt Greninja move his hands so he had one on her lower back and one on her head. His webbed fingers felt a bit slimy but it actually felt a little comforting. When she didn't hear the rushing wind she focused her energy on her own body. Her legs were slowly being set down on something sturdy but Greninja still held her to his body, as if trying to blend them into something.

Luna opened her eyes very slowly and looked up at Greninja. He put a finger to his lips and she nodded in understanding. They were in a huge tree, hiding in the thicket part of the tree, hoping the leaves would hide them. After a while Greninja nodded and picked her up again, and jumped from branch to branch until they were on the ground.

"Thank you, Greninja." When she looked around she realized she had no idea where they were. "How do we get back now?"

Greninja looked up at the cliff. It was too high to climb safely. He smiled and told her not to worry, Ash would find them sooner or later but for now he suggested they get to the nearest pokemon center. It didn't seem like a bad idea for now.

* * *

Noivern came back but Greninja didn't and neither did Luna. Ash was getting worried. Greninja should've been right behind Noivern but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, Ash called out Hawlucha and Talonflame. "Guys, let's look for Greninja and Luna. Noivern, lead us where you found Luna and we'll search from there."

Noivern led them on foot but the area was empty. "Noivern, Hawlucha, you two look toward the North. I'll look south with Pikachu and Talonflame that leaves you in the west. We'll meet back here in an hour." Everyone agreed and they split up in their respective directions.


	11. Ash's Defeat and Luna's Hope

Luna's energy wasn't what it used to be. She couldn't keep up with Greninja and had to stop several times, and once when she stopped she puked. Her body felt inflamed again and with every step her whole body ached. Greninja was patient enough with her to stop for a few minutes to allow her to rest. Finally, he had to insist he carry her again so that they could get to the pokemon center faster.

Luna didn't remember much of the paths they took but they found Snowbelle City by themselves and took shelter in the pokemon center there. Greninja promised to be back with Ash and Noivern before he took off.

She felt uncomfortable and stiff being in the pokemon center by herself and stayed in a corner, watching the snow start to come down outside. It buried much of their tracks. She was started to feel as if Greninja might not remember where she was. Nurse Joy tried several times to ask her how she felt with no luck. Finally, her pokemon Wigglytuff came over and asked herself. Luna answered with a soft call that she felt sick and that her body burned. Wigglytuff passed along the information so Nurse Joy could give the girl some medicine for the fever. The medicine made her sleepy and her dream was odd…

 _Luna stood in front of her father. She missed him. "Father, I'm sorry."_

 _He acted as if he didn't hear her, telling her to follow. She followed him and the area around them started to appear before her, they were in a cave with paintings. Father once said humans made these. "Long ago," he started as he stopped in front of a painting of humans and pokemon and trees, "nature and humans lived in harmony. Then suddenly," he moved in front of a painting of destruction. "Then suddenly there was destruction caused by a single human. It caused so much destruction that almost everything died." He moved again to a painting of two green pokemon._

 _"Squishy?" Luna touched the painting but her hand went through as if she were a ghost. The cave wall disappeared and she saw Squishy and her father was gone. "Squishy?" No, this one wasn't Squishy, this one had blue in its middle instead of red. It ran from something but then stopped and turned._

 _"We have it now," someone shouted. Whoever it was appeared to be invisible to Luna._

 _The thing in front of her called out and transformed into a dog._

 _"Only one thing could bring everything back," her father's voice was in her ear and echoed as if it were in a cave. "The humans and pokemon have a name for this thing. It's called Zygarde."_

 _"Luna, wake up," Luna heard Bonnie's voice and the dream disappeared._

Luna's eyes started to open.

"Bonnie, let her rest, she's been sick." Clemont told her sheepishly.

"But she was talking. She was saying something about Squishy." Bonnie pouted in her vision.

"Come back and eat, Bonnie. Leave her be."

Luna realized that Squishy was on her stomach, sleeping, it's red mark glowing as it basked in the sunlight. When did she even lie down? She didn't remember but she knows for certain someone moved her onto the couch in front of the window-like wall. "Zygarde," she whispered and put her hand on its small body. It felt warm. Squishy opened its eye to stare at her and then fell back asleep.

"Luna!" Ash ran over with a smile, "You're awake! Are you feeling better?"

Luna shook her head. "A bit but it might be a few more days before I feel like myself again, I think."

Ash sighed, trying in vain to mask his disappointment, "I see."

Clemont sauntered over, even after telling his sister not to, and sat by her while she sat up to make room for him. She moved Squishy onto her lap. It didn't stir. "Can you tell us what happened?"

She went over everything quickly and even included what Sol said. "What do you think he's planning?" Clemont asked when she was finished.

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to find out. Whatever it is I need to protect my pack by staying as far away as I can," as she said it her heart shattered. She felt herself shatter and now she was trying to pick up the pieces again and stick them back together.

Ash put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be fine in the end," he smiled, "you'll see."

She wasn't so sure but nodded anyway. She would have to believe Ash for now.

* * *

Ash was ready for the Snowbelle City gym! Luna was surprisingly curious herself. She practically beat them out the door now that all of her energy was back in full strength. They happily brought her along after getting their jackets on. She insisted on having the backpack back as well, claiming that she needed to be more mother-like to the egg inside. It seemed silly to Ash that by not carrying it she felt less like the egg's mother but he happily gave her his pack anyway.

"Are you sure you don't need a jacket," Ash laughed while he held the jacket meant for Luna.

Luna turned, walking backwards, and nodded. "Yeah, I want to see what this battling is. You said your pokemon enjoy it for fun and Greninja really seemed to enjoy it when I battled him so…yeah I want to see it for myself."

Ash nodded. If she was sure then why keep her at the pokemon center? By now she seemed like she felt so much better!

She was disappointed to find out that the gym wouldn't open up until she put her jacket on. "I hate this thing," she grumbled while Serena helped her zip it up. "So, what are these gyms?"

Clemont spoke up, "Well, think of the gyms as a trainer's territory." Luna nodded, with her head a bit more perked with understanding. "Each gym's…um…pack has a specialty in every city. So, like your pack was made up of Lucario, it's very similar but with all sorts of pokemon of the same type. Do you remember Valerie?"

Luna nodded, "Of course, she spoke like Sylveon!"

Clemont nodded, "Right. She's a gym leader who specializes in fairy-type pokemon so Sylveon isn't the only pokemon in her pack. I'm a gym leader too of the Lumoise City gym, which specializes in electric type. In Kalos there are eight gyms and gym leaders. When a trainer beats the Gym Leader-or maybe you would rather call them the pack leader-the trainer gets a badge. When they present their badges at the Kalos League they get to fight all sorts of trainers!"

Luna nodded, "I think I get it," but her eyes told Ash differently.

"I think you lost her at Kalos League," he laughed as the door finally opened. "Hey Luna, make sure to cheer us on, okay?"

She nodded and followed everyone up to the balcony.

* * *

When Ash lost it appeared that he shattered. Luna returned his backpack to him after emptying the egg from it. The egg was now moving all the time and it was almost time for it to hatch. She pushed the egg under the stuffy jacket to keep it warm.

In a way she felt sorry for Ash and Greninja but she also felt a bit angry too. Why hadn't he listened to her? She warned him of the dangers! Greninja had been badly hurt because of Ash's selfishness. Ash was just as exhausted.

At the pokemon center, everyone except Ash sat in the waiting area, not speaking to each other in their worry. Luna wasn't worried, though. Deep in her heart she knew Greninja would be okay but she didn't know how to comfort everyone either because there was something wrong with Ash that worried her. He hadn't spoken to them the entire walk. Never thanked her for the pack back like she expected. He never made eye contact with Pikachu, never looked up from his shoes, actually.

Pikachu sat next to her, sighing and every now and again asking if she thought he'd be okay. Luna wouldn't answer him for a while but then would tell him not to worry too much.

Hours past before the doors opened and Ash nearly ran to the door. Pikachu jumped in his path.

"I want to be alone," Ash claimed in a broken voice.

Luna frowned and followed Ash outside and into the forest, keeping her distance. Sometimes she would lose him because the snow would be deeper than she expected it to be and she'd half trip but she would catch up before he could lose her. Everything about the forest was silent except for the crunching of the snow. Finally he stopped. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

"I'm following you, Ash. You're the pack leader-"

"No, I'm not!" It took all of Luna's energy to not flinch. "You don't get it, Luna. You aren't in any pack anymore so you gotta stop acting like you are!"

Luna didn't move and she didn't respond.

"I said I wanted to be alone!" Now he screamed and his scream echoed off the mountain top and the trees answered when the wind rustled their small pin-like needles.

She nodded, "I know. I heard you. But then I wouldn't be doing my job."

He turned to her, "Don't you get it? You aren't in a pack! You don't have a job! They abandoned you!"

She could feel her body shake and the tear fall and freeze before it reached her chin. It felt cold but she didn't allow herself to become audibly upset by his words. She answered with, "Ash, you're upset not because you lost. I told you that power was dangerous but you continued to use it anyway and it cost Greninja more than it cost you." Her voice was at a steady calmness that upset him even more but she pressed on, "My pack may have abandoned me but you are my pack now, Ash! You are my leader and I will stay by you even when you're upset. But if you plan on abandoning me too-"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. You told me I have no job here and if that's the case then that's still abandonment. Do Noivern and Greninja and Pikachu have a job? Don't they help you? You aren't letting them do their jobs. If you plan to abandon all of us then I have no problem taking up the torch. We need a leader they can follow to the ends of the earth. We don't need a selfish child as their leader." The words were harsh, she knew, but she left him with that.

Bonnie met her by the door but she didn't acknowledge the girl. The egg in her hand pulsed in some areas, like someone inside was trying to kick their way out. She dug through the pile of pokeballs Ash left until she found one she knew to be Talonflame. When he asked her why she called him she held out the egg and explained that it would hatch soon. It needed his ability. So, she held it close to her chest and Talonflame sat next to it, the heat radiating off of him.

"What happened?" Serena asked her.

"Ash is upset and I got upset. It was nothing, really, Serena. He'll be back. He has to come back."

But she was wrong he didn't come back that night. Luna heard soft footsteps in the middle of the night and it made her wake up. A door clicked shut and the footsteps continued. Talonflame still heated the egg and nobody else had appeared to move except for a pokemon who didn't fall asleep with everyone else. Luna followed him outside into the cold.

"Greninja," she startled him when he had just gotten to the last step. "Are you feeling better?"

Greninja nodded but didn't look at her.

"You're going after Ash aren't you?" He nodded again. "Well, when you see him I want you to hit him really hard for me!" Greninja looked at her in surprise. "I can't hit him. It just goes against my instinct because Ash is kind of like the alpha of this pack. But you and Pikachu are closest to him, I can tell. So when you see him hit him for me. Hopefully you'll knock some sense into the kid." Without saying much else she walked back inside. She still wasn't worried about Greninja. There was no way he could get lost, right?

The following morning Serena had the same experience Luna had with Ash but being more emotional she came back with tears frozen to her eyelashes. She had to wipe them away before sitting on the outside bench. Talonflame went outside with Pikachu but Luna stayed inside with the egg. Even as Clemont announced they were going to look for Ash before the weather became too terrible Luna told them she'd stay at the Pokemon Center.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

Luna nodded. "Yes, the egg will hatch soon and it can't be out in the cold for too long."

Clemont nodded in understanding, "If you ask Nurse Joy I think she has a few incubators. That'll keep the egg much warmer until it hatches."

Luna shook her head. The idea of talking to a human she didn't know still scared her. She would just find other ways to keep it warm. Wigglytuff offered her a blanket and so Luna wrapped the egg in it instead.

Wigglytuff suggested the incubator as well but Luna shook her head and explained she didn't know what it was or what it would do. The nursing pokemon explained what it was but still understood of Luna's hesitations and, instead, gathered more blankets to wrap around the egg. She left her alone, exclaiming to come straight to her and no one else if the egg started to glow. Luna nodded and looked down with every thump.

She cooed a soft song to it. _Riolu, what kind of pokemon will you turn out to be?_ She thought as she looked out the window. Outside the weather was becoming worse. "Hope. In human language your name will be Hope," she called to the egg. Hope was all she had now. She hoped everyone would come back saftely.

The egg responded with a soft glow that startled her. She remembered Wigglytuff and went straight to the pokemon as the glow became stronger. Wigglytuff quickly instructed her to hold the egg tightly to keep it warm still and so that's what Luna did until the egg transformed into her hands into a tiny Riolu's body.

Riolu cooed its eyes still closed in her arms.

Nurse Joy ran over. "Your egg hatched! It looks to be a Riolu."

Riolu opened its eyes and looked up at Luna. This Riolu was a girl. Luna smiled to her and Hope responded by wailing loudly. Nurse Joy covered her ears. "She's probably hungry," she responded as she gave Hope an Oren Berry that Nurse Joy held out to her. She ate it eagerly.

It was hours before Ash and the rest of the pack made it back. Ash had the smile back on his face. "You look so much better, Ash."

He nodded. Noivern came in last. Luna ran to Noivern and presented him Hope, chatting to him that she came from the egg. Noivern took the pokemon nervously from her. Hope at first looked at him curiously with the huge baby eyes but soon she smiled and squealed happily. This relaxed Noivern and even made him playful.

Serena laughed, "It's like Riolu thinks Noivern is its dad."

"Hope," Luna said simply but was only met with confusion. "Riolu's name translates to Hope. Pokemon parents give their children names too."

Ash nodded. Hawlucha now held Hope and Hope squealed at him too. When Hawlucha passed her to Greninja, however, Hope started to cry. It made Luna laugh and she took her from Greninja and hummed softly to her until she finally fell asleep. "Ash, you said Professor Sycamore works with Pokemon right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah that's right. Why?"

"I think…I think I know what I need to do now. I need to talk to Professor Sycamore as soon as you get your next gym badge. Is that okay?"

Ash nodded. "Of course!"

Luna smiled and nodded. She was thankful for Ash but now she was sure. She couldn't travel with him anymore. She needed a safe place from Sol and his gang for Hope's safety.

* * *

As soon as Ash got his eighth gym badge they started to make their way to Lumoise City. "Is that where Professor Sycamore lives?" Luna had asked when she found out.

"Yeah it is. It also happens to be where the Kalos League is." Clemont smiled.

They stopped for a while at a meadow to allow Hope to play. Noivern chased her playfully and Hawlucha, of course, played the hero and playfully tackled Noivern when he least expected it.

"What do you want to ask Professor Sycamore?" Bonnie urged her to tell.

Luna blushed, "Well…if he lives with pokemon then I can probably help him talk to them. I was hoping he would allow me and Hope to stay with him and the other pokemon. I'm sorry, I want to travel with you all but Hope…and what happened with Sol…"

Ash nodded in understanding, "I get it. You just wanna protect Hope."

Hope ran into Greninja. When he attempted to see if she was okay she wailed again and was surprisingly quick to hit Greninja. Even he was taken aback and she ran behind Hawlucha who only laughed and pat her head as if to tell her it was okay.

Luna ran next to Squishy, who was now finished sunbathing and started to chat to it quietly. Whatever she said Squishy seemed to understand and even answered her. She nodded her head in understanding. The two went back and forth.

Everything was peaceful today. Ash allowed himself to close his eyes for what felt like a few moments. He woke to someone shaking him. It was Luna and she had a worried look to her eyes. "Hope is missing! I can't find her anywhere!"

Ash bolted up and put his hands on her shoulder. Her eyes were red and the tears were still flowing. It looked like she couldn't cry anymore but that wasn't the case. He'd never seen her look so distraught before. "What exactly happened before you lost sight of her?"

"She was playing over there," she pointed at the far end of the small meadow, "and I thought I sensed something nearby so I only just turned around and asked Greninja to investigate it and when I turned back she was gone!"

"Don't worry, Luna. I'm sure she's around somewhere. She probably just wandered a little too far."

"But Noivern can't find her," she sobbed.

"Noivern isn't my only pokemon. And I'm sure everyone will help out, right?" He looked to all of their pokemon and they nodded in response. They all spread out to look. Serena and Bonnie decided to look together and Ash went to look with Clemont. Hope couldn't have gotten far.


	12. Defeat and Success

Ash claimed that Hope couldn't have gotten too far but Luna was unsure about that. She was too afraid to think straight and she knew it but she wasn't going to sit and wait around. She ran through the meadow, calling in the pokemon language for Hope. She wouldn't answer.

The sun was setting quickly and it was becoming harder to look. Luna tripped over a rock into a shallow river. She didn't bother to catch herself. Once again she felt lost and shattered.

Hope's voice echoed through the trees faintly. It sounded like she was screaming and calling for help. Luna wasted no time scrambling to her feet and taking off in the direction of her scream. She took the bone from her back and held it in both of her hands as she ran.

Hope was climbing a tree with Trevenant on the ground. She fell from the tree but Trevenant caught her before she hit the ground. Luna stopped short. Cofargigus was with her. He took notice of Luna's presence and quickly got his partner's attention. The two pokemon looked at each other and nodded as if they just had a conversation.

Cofargigus came forward, rubbing its ghostly hands together, and it suggested that Luna give herself up or they would take Hope with them.

The suggestion tore Luna apart. She knew she shouldn't go with them but…Hope was just a baby, barely a day old. The baby had no chance to be among a gang like them. Hope's eyes glittered with tears and she whimpered. She needed to be back with the pack, with Noivern. She'd probably even go with Greninja.

With an uneasy feeling of defeat Luna nodded slowly. Her grip on the bone became loose and she felt Cofargigus slide it from her hands. Trevenant carried Hope back to the field but Luna didn't move until they were out of sight. Cofargigus took her by the arm being oddly gentle and led her away, deeper into the forest. For the first time in a long time she felt the debilitating fear that froze her entire being. If Cofargigus hadn't been pulling on her then she was sure her legs would never have moved. She was sure her jelly-filled legs wouldn't have supported her.

* * *

Everyone but Luna and Hawlucha came back at the promise time. Ash knew he shouldn't be surprised that Luna wasn't back on time but Hawlucha had almost impeccable timing. "Has anyone seen Hawlucha?" Ash asked the pokemon but everyone shook their heads.

As if on cue Hawlucha called for them. He was leading back a tiny and scared Riolu. She wiped her eyes with Hawlucha's feathers and as soon as she saw Noivern she ran to him, sobbing into him. He slowly picked her up.

"What happened?" Serena asked Ash.

"I'm not sure." He said carefully and watched Noivern's reaction. Noivern became alert so suddenly that it nearly startled everyone. "What is it?" It took a little bit of pantomime but it sounded like Luna had been kidnapped. "Hope, can you show us where you last saw her?"

Hope shook her head, too scared.

"Hey," Ash spoke softly, "look I know it's scary. Whatever you saw made you really scared but we can't help Luna if you don't show us. Only you know where she was last so can you please…show us? I promise if there's anything scary I'll take care of it."

After some consideration Hope finally nodded and ran ahead. Hawlucha was right behind. Ash called back the rest of his pokemon except Noivern and followed Hope and Hawlucha into the meadow and into the forest until they came across a tree she claimed she was climbing. There was nobody here now. If Luna was here she was long gone.

"Noivern, see if you can find Luna from the air, okay? Use your echolocation not your eyes."

Noivern nodded and took to the air with such speed. He'd been so attached to Luna. Did she even tell him she was leaving for Professor Sycamore's lab? What would he do? Secretly, Ash hoped Noivern would stay with him but in the back of his mind he knew he needed to be prepared in case Noivern decided to stay with her. The idea broke his heart. He'd had Noivern since he hatched from the egg Hawlucha found. Ash attached to Noivern in a way that he didn't understand. It was a different bond than the one he had with Greninja or Pikachu.

Hawlucha comforted Hope. Her body shook and she sobbed into his feathers. She wanted Luna back. She needed Luna back. Ash could tell Hope would be a powerful Lucario if Luna could bring out her power.

"Should we all look too?" Serena's voice snapped Ash out of his trance.

"Good idea. Greninja!" Greninja came from his pokeball. "Greninja, let's go on straight ahead. Hawlucha, take Hope back to camp."

"I'll go back with Bonnie too," Serena announced. "In case something happens."

Clemont nodded, "That's a good idea. I'll look with Luxray in another direction. Ash, be careful. We don't know what we're up against or why Luna disappeared."

Ash nodded but he had a feeling he knew exactly why Luna disappeared. Greninja told him Sol had attacked with two other pokemon but he didn't understand why. Whatever they said it made no sense to him.


	13. Sol's Plan

The group stopped at a riverbank. Luna could feel the familiar aura of her former pack. What were they doing here? Why did they bring her back? Suddenly she remembered what Sol had said. _"We underestimated one thing needed for Mega Evolution, a human with a strong bond with a certain pokemon."_ She still didn't understand why or what this Mega Evolution was. She'd only heard about it once in stories her father told her but the others never told the stories. They were considered disgraceful stories. _"They just don't understand how powerful these stories are,"_ her father told her once. _"I've been banned by my own council to never tell the stories to others. But I don't think they'll mind if I tell you. I can only tell you this once so you must take every word and write them in your heart."_

Trevenant and Cofargigus ate berries happily while she sat uselessly by the water. The bone had long since been tossed on their trek and she knew that all Trevenant needed to do was use confuse ray to make her dizzy or to put her in what would appear to be a state of rest. Cofargigus could use scary face too to scare her so that she wouldn't be able to move so running was useless.

The last of the sun's rays burned out and she was surprised to see the torches of her former pack. She didn't realize how close they actually were. From the shadows of the trees Sol walked toward them.

Luna could feel the anger burn in her starting at her chest and it moved through her whole body until she was shaking. There wasn't any time to think about what she was doing before it happened. The next thing she knew she was on her feet and running at Sol. She was planning to punch him but she wasn't so sure, she just knew she wanted to tear him down and make sure he never got back up.

A green bone made of his aura appeared in his hand and the attack was stronger than she remembered. It made contact with her ribcage and she flew back into a tree. She heard a loud crack and at first thought it was the tree but the pain that followed made her stomach churn painfully and it clouded her mind too much. It knocked the air from her lungs and she struggled to breathe.

Sol stopped in front of her but didn't acknowledge her until she looked up. _"Stay down unless you want another broken bone. I'd rather not break all of your bones before you're of some use,"_ he scoffed through the telepathy.

Luna looked away and grabbed her rib as if she could somehow heal the bone. When she pressed on it she gasped and felt the separation between the parts. The gasping made Sol smirk and he walked away.

Trevenant suggested that Sol not break Luna and insisted she handle her if she suddenly got antsy again. Cofargigus suggested that maybe she wouldn't move after a broken rib and then he chuckled darkly. He was right Luna refused to move after that attack.

Sol went over their "plan" again and Luna listened in. He wasn't using telepathy now and his voice was so soft that she strained to hear. It sounded to her like Alpha wasn't in complete control of his aura but it was impossible for everyone to tell because it appeared that maybe he had. Alpha was the strongest, after all, so why would he lose control so easily. Sol, however, wanted to test the theory through a Mega Evolution. He hoped that, in this way, they could take control of more territory, expand, and essentially turn this pack into a gang of Lucario who would use the weaker pokemon to their advantage. That's why they needed Luna in somewhat good shape. They needed her to activate the mega evolution when Alpha was all worked up.

Luna wanted so badly to get out of the situation. She couldn't run, however, and she knew it. So, instead, she bent her head to her knees and she brought her head up and back right into the tree. It hurt so much but she knew if she could pass out until Ash found her then their plan would fail. She did it again, harder than before. Her head rang painfully. Her vision started to cloud up but it wasn't enough! She felt something wet run down in a small drop but it dried itself up before it could reach her spine.

Vines wrapped around her forehead and wrists to keep her stiff and steady. She tried to hit her head against the tree again but her head wouldn't budge. Now, she really felt hopeless again. The frustrated tears came out quickly. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She hoped Noivern could find her soon.

Her stomach rolled painfully. She tried to move her head forward but Trevenant wouldn't let her. "Let me move," she groaned desperately. The vines relaxed enough for her to get on her hands and knees and puke out the pain and sadness.

* * *

Noivern went pretty far before he returned and reported back to Ash. He found Luna near her old pack, but she wasn't alone. There were three other pokemon and Noivern said she'd been hurt pretty badly. "Lead the way." Noivern flew ahead. On foot Ash was a lot slower than Noivern was in the air. He hoped they could make it in time.

When they got to the place Noivern last saw Luna it was empty. There were fires lit nearby, though. "Noivern, let's go check it out!" Ash and Noivern snuck on foot closer to the fires until they were close enough to watch the next scene unfold.

Luna looked bruised and beaten, but there was a still a glimmer of fight in her eyes. She held her left rib closest to her stomach as if holding something in place. Sol was in front of her and Trevenant held her next to it with a vine. Cofargigus stood behind her so she couldn't run.

Alpha came out from a tent followed by the Lucario with the scars that Ash recognized as being very harsh to Luna. _"Sol, what are you doing with these gang members?"_ The scarred Lucario growled.

 _"Luna, what are you doing here?"_ Alpha was naturally worried about his sister. At his neck was the Lucarionite she gave him almost a month before.

Luna wouldn't look at him. Instead, she got to one knee and put her hand on her chest in a bow, "Please, forgive me, Alpha."

Alpha didn't understand and neither did Ash. What was going on?

Luna moved the bone necklace to touch the keystone beneath it. She looked torn and sad. Alpha growled, _"Let her go!"_

Sol smirked, _"She isn't apart of the pack anymore. What should you care?"_ He was purposely trying to get Alpha worked up. Then Sol hit her with a glowing green bone. She winced. Ash did everything to hold Noivern back.

"If we rush in everyone would turn on us next, Noivern. I know how you feel. I don't want to see her hurt either. But please, just stay here a bit longer."

Noivern reluctantly agreed and watched the scene.

 _"Sol, what are you doing?"_ Alpha demanded.

"I'm fine, Alpha!" This earned her another strike on the head. "Please, toss away the stone I gave to you!"

Alpha stood frozen with its eyes wide. He didn't understand.

"Please, Alpha! You need to protect your pack by throwing it away!"

Sol didn't really like the sound of that. He went to strike her again but Alpha stood in his way. The two stones were glowing brilliantly. Trevenant took a few steps back, dragging Luna with it. Vines wrapped around her head and body, it looked like the pokemon would snap her neck!

Alpha turned with his eyes wide and the power between his mega stone and the key stone started to connect. It wouldn't fully transfer power unless both the trainer and the pokemon wanted it and it was obvious that Luna didn't want him to mega evolve.

Finally she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Alpha. I wish I were stronger. Now, I need your help. Mega Evolve!"

The keystone started to glow brighter and the connection had finally been made. The Alpha that came out of it wasn't one that Luna had told him about.


	14. Mega Lucario

When Trevenant let go of Luna's head her neck felt so much better. It felt like she would snap it at any moment until Alpha mega evolved. However, because of the powerful aura coming from Alpha it overtook him. He looked more feral now, more like a monster. "Alpha?" She whispered.

Alpha's eyes looked at her but without really seeing her and then his focus was on Trevenant. Cofargigus stood in between Alpha and Trevenant. Trevenant dragged Luna away into the forest by her waist. What had Luna done? She should've been able to die for the pack's protection but she didn't. She'd failed. How could she explain this cowardice?

A screeching sound caused Trevenant to let her go and caused her ears to ring afterward. From the air Noivern landed in front of her. "Noivern!" She put her arms around him, nuzzling her head against his. "Noivern, I'm so sorry."

Noivern wrapped his wings around her and cooed her into silence. Trevenant's confuse ray surrounded them and hit them both. Noivern stumbled, still holding onto Luna. Luna's vision became fuzzy but she refused to let it make her pass out. Everything blended into one.

* * *

Ash called on Greninja to help him out while Noivern was protecting Luna. He could feel the heat that Greninja emanated and he could see everything Greninja saw and even their thoughts were connected! Alpha defeated Cofargigus too easily. Greninja and Ash both jumped out of the trees before Alpha could go after Trevenant next.

"Alpha," the two of them said at once, "listen to me, please! Noivern is going to protect Luna. So, you don't need to go after them." But Alpha wasn't listening. He attacked Greninja with close combat. Ash could feel the pain surge down his body and even in his toes. "Greninja, you ready?"

Greninja nodded and the two of them reached for their back and grasped the water shuriken. Even though Greninja was the only one who actually grabbed the shuriken, Ash could still feel it under his hand. He threw it with such force that Ash thought his arm would tear from its socket for a moment. Greninja must've been able to feel it because he looked at Ash. "Don't worry about me, buddy. You keep going!"

Greninja nodded and they reached for their lower back as if unsheathing a sword and Alpha came after them with a glowing blue bone. Ash's muscles twitched with every jump Greninja took. He could feel every rock his partner felt underneath his webbed feet and he could feel the cool, pliable yet sharp water that made up the giant shuriken on his back. It felt like he could do anything Greninja could do.

"Now! Use cut!" Their hands came forward in an arch at Alpha. He was so fast that Greninja had a hard time following him and keeping up with him. Alpha hit Greninja in the head with the palm of his paw and then his side. "Alpha, please listen!" Ash tried to reason with every blow that knocked his breath from his lungs.

Pikachu hopped from his shoulder and ran to Alpha. He stopped and stared at Pikachu while he spoke. It sounded like he was pleading with Alpha as well but it was hard for Ash to tell. Both he and Greninja were doubled over, trying to catch their breath.

Alpha growled and barked at Pikachu something Ash couldn't understand. Whatever it was upset Pikachu but again Alpha wouldn't listen and attacked Pikachu.

The scarred Lucario finally stepped in between Alpha and Pikachu. _"Alpha, look at yourself. Look at what you are doing! Don't make me stop you myself."_

Alpha's telepathy was lost somewhere in his mega stone. He only growled and attacked, as if fighting was all he lived for.

The scarred Lucario dodged and countered every attack. He was much faster than Alpha even though he was in mega form! "Pikachu, find Noivern!"

Pikachu nodded and ran into the darkness.


	15. Before the Sound of War

Noivern was taking every hit but he only stumbled. He didn't let Luna go and he didn't try to attack. Was the confuse ray still having an effect on him too? Luna couldn't let him continue to take hits.

"Noivern, will using sound still work properly even when you're confused?" Luna had to close her eyes against the dizzying shapes.

Noivern's answer to her was confusing even. She was sure he made perfect sense but sometimes confuse ray can confuse even sounds. She couldn't make out his answer so maybe this was her answer. She could barely hear the sounds of an electric attack.

Soon Noivern let her go and it felt like he took off into the air but not too far off the ground. Was confuse ray's effects starting to wear off? She opened her eyes and the shapes slowly came together. She saw Pikachu stand in front of them now!

"Pikachu! When did you get here?"

He answered proudly that he just got into the middle of the battle!

Luna nodded. This meant Ash found her. "Tell me, how's Alpha?"

Pikachu shook his head. Not good, he was telling her. He went on to tell her that Alpha started to attack Greninja and Ash when they got in his way.

"Pikachu, this is all Sol's doing! I need to find a weapon!"

He told her to use him. He told her that it would be fine, that all Luna needed to do was give him direction. Luna hesitated. She wasn't like Ash. She couldn't give direction like him. "Are you sure?" She asked him and he nodded. He trusted her completely. "Pikachu, I'm counting on you to help me then. Noivern, do you think you can handle Trevenant on your own?"

Noivern nodded with a smile. Luna didn't feel any better about leaving him but she ran back to the pack. She barely dodged Alpha when he was thrown by the scarred lucario. "Where's Sol?" She demanded.

 _"I don't know. He disappeared shortly after the fight started. He shouldn't be far, though."_

Alpha lunged at him but he countered easily.

 _"I can handle things from here. Take your friend and find Sol!"_

Luna looked at Ash and Greninja. "Go help Noivern!"

Ash understood and ran in the direction she came in.

Pikachu nodded and led the way through the camp. Everyone was frozen in a paradox. They needed to protect the pack but when the Alpha is the one who destroying the pack then how do you protect it?

Sol was at the edge of camp, watching the destruction from a distance. "Sol, is this what you wanted?" Luna demanded, sweeping her hand back toward the ongoing fight.

 _"This isn't how it should have ended up!"_ He growled.

"He couldn't control his aura that well. With this stone it amplified his aura and now this is the result. He's attacking everything he perceives as a threat because the last thing he saw was someone he loved getting hurt. It's your choice, you can stay and face the consequences that await you and your gang or you can fight me to the finish."

Sol smirked and went to attack with close combat. What would Ash do? "Pikachu, use quick attack!"

Pikachu nodded. His speed could've easily matched Greninja's or Alphas. The hit was direct at Sol's chest. "Great, now quick use electro ball before he moves!"

The electro ball came from Pikachu's tail and landed another perfect hit. Sol had never been very light on his feet. Even while they trained together she was always able to beat him because he couldn't dodge so easily while she had always been able to dodge nearly every attack. His accuracy was worse when he was angry and to her it seemed as if he moved in slow motion.

 _"You shouldn't be able to lose to a lousy human!"_ Sol's father would say to him time and time again while her father praised her on her work. How differently they've led their lives. How differently could things have ended up if Sol wasn't so power hungry?

Sol used bone rush but he didn't aim it at Pikachu. Luna turned so it hit her back to protect the broken rib but as she waited for the impact she realized it never came. When she turned she saw Pikachu had taken the hit for her.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled from behind her and ran over. Greninja and Noivern were both quick to step in front of them. "Hey, are you okay?"

Pikachu nodded with a squeal.

 _"Sol, it's over!"_ Luna recognized the voice as belonging to the scarred Lucario. Sol was backed into a corner.

"You've lost, Sol," Luna stepped forward, pushing past Noivern and Greninja. "I suggest you take your defeat."

Sol shook his head. _"Maybe I have lost a battle but not the war."_

"War? What war? There hasn't been a war for hundreds of years between pokemon."

 _"It's already starting. Maybe it won't start here with me but it will start somewhere else with another pokemon. Every pokemon has the same instinct to claim territory. To be stronger than the rest. Even if we have to have a human's help,"_ The last sentence was directed at Luna, as if she had some hand to play in all of this.

* * *

Luna insisted on staying to make sure Alpha was okay but they weren't allowed to be inside the pack's perimeters even after everything they've done for the lucario. Ash was fuming in his own anger at not being allowed to know what would happen to Sol and not seeing Alpha walk with his own eyes.

"We're a pretty private pack," Luna tried to explain but Ash wouldn't listen. He was pacing more than she was. How could she stay still? "Pacing doesn't help anyone. Just sit and relax. I'm sure Alpha will be fine."

Pikachu laughed, possibly at the thought of Ash staying still for once. Finally, Ash sat next to her, he had another question, "Luna, I'm sure Professor Sycamore will let you help him but…what will you do if he doesn't?"

"Stay with you, of course!"

"Even if I don't stay in Kalos?"

Luna tilted her head, she didn't understand.

"I don't live in Kalos. I'm only visiting. I come from another region called Kanto in a town called Pallet Town. There's a Professor there too, like Professor Sycamore, and he takes care of my pokemon. Would you really want to leave your home?"

It started to sink in but a part of her was still in denial. He could tell by the way her eyes flickered that she was trying to imagine life in a different region, where she would probably never have a chance to see her pack again. Then, if she stayed here she'd never see Noivern again. She was once again lost and torn.

"You don't have to answer. We have another two weeks before the end of my journey so-"

"You're my pack now Ash," Luna interrupted him. "You're my alpha. Anywhere you go I'll go too." She was still too caught up in the pack mentality but it made Ash smile. Still, was it right to take her from her home?

A lucario walked up to them, one that Ash didn't recognize as important but Luna bowed with her hand over her heart nonetheless. The lucario showed her the same respectful gesture and spoke only to her. Ash didn't understand a word but by the happy yet sad look on her face he could guess that Alpha would be okay. He also guessed that Luna was still not allowed to see him.

"Thank you," Luna whispered to the lucario before turning to Ash. "Let's go."

Ash nodded and led the way back to the others, where Hope played in the field with Braixen and Pancham and Chespin, even Bunnelby. When they approached she stopped and ran to Luna. Luna knelt and took the small pokemon in her arms. It was a heartwarming sight to Ash. If the girl had been a lucario, he suspected she, Noivern, and Hope would make the perfect family.

"Luna!" Serena broke the heartwarming reunion with Bonnie and Clemont. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Well, mostly okay," Ash corrected. The three of them gave him a puzzled look. "I think she hurt her rib pretty badly."

Luna nodded and allowed Clemont to check. He pressed on the broken rib and she answered with a sharp inhale through her teeth. He nodded, "It feels like the bone snapped entirely. What happened?"

"It's a long story," she whispered through the pain.

"Well, we have time on our way to a hospital."

Luna's face scrunched at the idea of a new place. "Not the Pokemon Center?"

Clemont explained, "The Pokemon Center isn't equipped to deal with humans who break their ribs, only pokemon. A hospital would be better equipped to deal with you."

Still, it looked like the thought made her uncomfortable but she still nodded.


	16. Never far apart

The hospital smelled funny, it wasn't a scent Luna could describe. Stale, she guessed, but stale wasn't the word. She could smell death and life and something chemical all at once. It was a dizzying experience.

Clemont explained to the doctor her situation and she was sure he added the bit about her being raised by pokemon but she couldn't tell over the pain when the doctor accidentally nudged the broken rib piece. Clemont had to explain that he was simply trying to check something but she doubted his words as she laid under something that had been explained to her as a giant camera. She got to see the pictures of her bones, something she thought at first to be some form of magic.

The doctor explained how to help the bone heal and sent them on their way. Hope was asleep in Ash's lap. By the look on Pikachu's face she probably kicked him out of his sleeping spot. Luna took up the pokemon in her arms.

"Next stop is Professor Sycamore's lab," Clemont announced.

Ash nodded in agreement.

Something still bothered Luna, however, and she could think of only one pokemon who could answer her question.

"What's on your mind?" Ash asked.

Noivern dived down and took a sharp turn up only after he grabbed Hope, who squealed with delight.

"I think I need to detour. I…I need to speak with my father, if that's alright with you."

"Are you aloud to see him?" Ash asked. Clemont slowed down just enough to listen in but tried not to make it too obvious.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I should think so. Of course, we may not be allowed inside the camp but I'm sure he won't mind seeing me."

Ash nodded. "Clemont, Serena, is that okay with you?"

Everyone nodded. "Where's this pack located?" Clemont asked.

Luna had to think very hard. "The last I knew we were stationed at a river that cut across and separated the forest. I don't know what river you call it but we called it…I guess it best translates to The Zygarde River."

"The Zygarde River?" Bonnie slowed down and walked next to Luna with awe in her eyes.

"Yeah. We have a legend that says one of our ancestors laid down after losing a very long battle near the river. He was expected to die with his wounds but when he opened his eyes he saw a pokemon called Zygarde. He helped heal his wounds. So, when my father set out with his own pack he set out looking for the Zygarde River, hoping to catch a glimpse of Zygarde." Luna could see Squishy poke his head from Bonnie's pack. She smiled at it.

"I think the river you're referring to is very close to Lumoise City."

Luna smiled and nodded but went quiet for the rest of the walk. When they finally reached an area that she was very familiar with she broke away from the group and took a path that she had masterfully hidden from other humans. It was a task she carried out during her final months of training. It was a trail that led straight to the river.

The pack was much bigger than her old one but as she walked through to the middle of the site she noticed everyone treated her like a stranger. Had word reached that quickly about her circumstance?

However, nobody stopped her as she reached the tent in the middle, and pulled away the flap. Inside, many old Lucario stopped talking to stare at her. One of them she recognized as her father, based on the necklace he wore. It looked like the one Alpha gave to her.

"Father," she bowed.

The others were dismissed with the wave of father's paw. When they were gone he said, _"What are you doing here?"_

"I know I shouldn't have come. Will you allow me to explain?"

Father nodded. _"If you are here to seek refuge then leave now. We do not accept those who have been banished…even you are no exception to this rule, unfortunately."_ The sadness showed in his tone as well as in his eyes.

"It's not that. I understand that but I have come here seeking answers. Many answers."

A smile played at his lips. _"Of course. I will answer as many as you need, my child."_

Luna looked down at her hands. Where should she start? Should she start with the story? Should she simply ask? "Zygarde," she started. "What is it?"

 _"Zygarde is the protector of the land. He only appears when the delicate balance of the world threatens to shift. He makes sure there is a balance between the powers of Xerneas and Yvettle."_

"What about the delicate powers of pokemon? If we were to get into a war with other pokemon…?"

Father's eyes looked distant, as if trying to decipher her words. Luna explained the story of Sol, her banishment, Ash and his friends. When she finished with Alpha's recovery he stopped her. _"Zygarde would not step in unless we threatened the balance."_

"Then what did Sol mean?"

Outside they could both hear the sounds of other Lucario and Riolu trying to listen in. Father continued as if he couldn't hear them. _"They could be delusions of a power hungry pokemon. These types are abundant anywhere you go. It could be that he sought to Mega Evolve himself but was unable to due to your bond with my son. It is also possible he is misinterpreting a future, if he indeed dreamt of one. It's a rare ability that is easily lost. Only Dialga can decide who to send these visions to…or that is how the story goes."_ It became eerily quiet outside. Everyone could hear father's words. _"There may be a coming war between the humans. If that is so, I fear we are all in danger."_

Luna nodded. "One more question?" When father gestured for her to continue she said, "If the human professor doesn't allow me to stay with him…I would be going very far away." Her cheeks grew warm as the tears started to spill out. The thought of leaving hurt her chest. "But then I might not...e-ever…"

Father put a paw on her shoulder. _"My child, listen closely to me. No matter how far apart we are, you will always be so close to my heart. The earth isn't big enough to pull us apart forever. If Arceus has favor on us, then we will see each other again very soon."_

For the first time since she was a child, Luna allowed herself to cry in front of her father and her teacher. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you, father," Luna whispered in the pokemon language.

* * *

It wasn't too long until Luna caught up with them in Lumiose city. Ash insisted on escorting her to the Professor's lab. She was completely fascinated with every pokemon and immediately took off outside before anyone could stop her.

"Are you looking for the professor?" One of his assistance giggled. "He told me you might be by with someone strange. I didn't know what he meant until now. Let me go get him." She disappeared behind a door.

Ash watched Luna chase a chespin who looked delighted to have a new playmate.

"She sure is something else, huh?" Professor Sycamore stood next to him, with his hands in his pockets like always. "Did you ever get the answers I wanted?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah but, Professor, she wanted to know if she could stay and help you here." They watched as chespin barely dodged Luna's grasp, forcing her to fall. Hope ran over to check on her but when she saw Luna laughed, she laughed too.

Professor Sycamore rubbed his chin thoughtfully. When he spoke, he held a very soft tone, "I don't need any further help here. Not anything new, anyways."

Ash's heart both dropped and, at the same time, he was a little relieved. Was that even possible? Is that selfish of him? "Why not? She needs a home!"

Professor Sycamore nodded. "I agree but, Ash, it's like I told you before, she's a feral human. She'll never be able to live in a city like Lumiose. At her age, it's much too late for her to learn our social norms. Everything here would just be too overwhelming."

"So, then, what should we do?" He was afraid of the answer, however.

"That's really up to her. If she thinks she can handle it then maybe she should go to Professor Oak's lab. He lives far enough away from any city that she'll be free to do as she pleases. But, if not, then there's nothing I can offer for you two."

The answer left Ash even more torn than before. He couldn't take her home, could he? Is that right?

Luna and Hope came running in, smiling together but the smile soon disappeared. "Is everything alright?" Luna asked him breathlessly.

"The professor said he can't take you in," Ash said slowly.

He saw the light from Luna's eyes fade so quickly that he was almost afraid she'd run but she never did. "Oh," was all she said.

"You can…you can still come with me if you want to, Luna. Professor Oak would love to have you and if not my mom always needs help-"

Luna turned her back to him.

"I know it must be a tough decision. I'm sorry."

Luna's shoulders shook. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't find an ounce of energy in him to move. Professor Sycamore approached slowly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She wiped her face, and tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying. When she turned around her eyes were red.

"That's okay. I can go to your home, Ash."

There was something that didn't feel right about it to him but he nodded anyway. Professor Sycamore was quick to book a flight for her and explain to her that he'd help her get on. But, to Ash, none of this felt right. So why did he feel so relieved at the same time?

* * *

Luna felt torn between happy and heartbroken. Of course, Hope couldn't understand why she continued to cry all the way to a huge, mechanical, bird that Ash called a "plane." Ash looked apologetic the entire time, looking like he was torn as well.

"Are you coming too?" Luna asked in a broken voice.

Ash shook his head. "I will be coming home soon but after the pokemon league. Don't worry, Professor Oak is really nice, he'll take good care of you." His smile seemed forced.

Luna turned to get on the plane, but something tingled in the back of her head that made her stop and look around.

"What is it?" Ash sounded concerned.

 _"No matter where you go, we will never be too far apart."_ It sounded strangely like Alpha. It made her smile.

"Nothing's wrong." She quickly got onto the plane and tried to find her seat like Ash had instructed on the way to this massive building. This entire process made her heart race uncontrollably. As she sat down, and looked out the window, she could see Alpha and a few members of his pack on the roof of the building.

 _"You will always be my sister, Luna. My pack shall remember you for generations."_

"Alpha," She whispered his name fondly as the plane took off. One by one, the Lucario jumped down from the building, Alpha being the last one to leave and Luna suspected he didn't leave until the plane was out of sight.


	17. See you again

Professor Oak had to admit, he'd never felt so nervous before. His biggest fear was scaring the poor pokemon girl into silence. Based on Professor Sycamore's report, it sounded as if the girl would never accept him but he hoped that bringing a few of Ash's pokemon might help. Sceptile stood to the side, watching Buizel and Totodile play. He wouldn't have brought Charizard, who lounged lazily in the sun outside, except Charizard came of his own curiosity without any regards to how Oak would feel. Typical of the pokemon.

A riolu ran up to him immediately, and chatted away without a care in the world. Professor Oak picked it up with a fond smile. "Well hello there. Where's your trainer? You shouldn't be wandering around all alone."

The riolu tilted its head and jumped out of his arms. He realized then that Totodile and Buizel had stopped playing and was staring at something. Riolu ran to a girl, standing skittishly, clutching the end of her kimono. Professor Oak smiled and nodded to Buizel. Taking the subtle hint Buizel approached first, talking happily and softly. It seemed to calm the girl down enough that she followed Buizel when he took her hand and led her to Oak.

"You must be Luna," Professor Oak stated slowly. "My name is Professor Oak."

Luna nodded. Her hair was perfectly dreadlocked as if she wished to be a Lucario herself. The kimono didn't look clean but it didn't look dirty either. He supposed it was only natural since she never lived with other humans before.

"Buizel is one of Ash's pokemon." He waved Sceptile over.

The way she interacted with the pokemon made her look like a pokemon herself. She laughed and spoke with each in whatever language they spoke. Finally, after a long while, she turned and said, "My name is Luna and this," she picked up the riolu, "is Hope."

"It is very nice to meet both of you." Professor Oak stood as slowly as he could. "Would you like to meet more of Ash's pokemon?"

Her eyes glowed brightly and she nodded.

* * *

All of Ash's pokemon were exceedingly nice. Though the other pokemon kept saying Charizard didn't like everyone. Luna didn't see it, though. From the time she stepped outside of the building, Charizard took passive interest. She could tell he didn't want to be curious but he also couldn't help it. She sat with him outside of Professor Oak's lab while Riolu played with Buizel and Bulbasaur.

She spoke with Charizard about his adventures with Ash and she realized why his personality left him out of the mix. This only made her enjoy his company more. Luna even met Ash's mother at lunch but when she insisted on washing her kimono she stopped talking. After speaking privately with Professor Oak, she never brought it up again.

For days, she slept outside with the pokemon until the day Ash came home.

It was very sunny, and things were somewhat normal. In the distance she saw Noivern and so did Hope because she took off to meet them. Noivern dove down to scoop Hope up in his arms.

Luna hugged Ash and Noivern when they were close enough to her.

"Well, how do you like it here?" Ash asked.

"I'm glad I came here," Luna whispered.

Ash looked relieved.

Yes, Luna was happy here. She was excited to be here, with Ash and his pokemon. She missed Alpha but she reminded herself about what he said, and what father said.

Maybe someday she could go back. Maybe it was never her destiny. She knew one thing for sure, if she'd have never found Ash she may have been lost forever. So, whatever fate brought them together, she could do nothing but thank them now.


End file.
